There lived four wizards of renown
by Lirys
Summary: Prenez place au coin du feu:Nous connaissons tous leurs noms. Mais avant d'entrer dans la légende, ils ont connu leur part d'obstacles et de souffrances. Ils ont été aimé, admirés, haïs, méprisés. Ils ont partagé tout ce qu'il était possible de partager et connu une fin tragique. Voici l'histoire des quatre fondateurs racontée par une personne qui a consacré sa vie à leur mystère.
1. Commençons

L'histoire qui va suivre vous est familière.

Peut-être vous l'a-t-on racontée enfant pour vous endormir, les mots accompagnés d'une voix douce et d'une caresse apaisante sur le front, l'intrigue simplifiée et polie comme un galet. Peut-être l'avez-vous découverte plus tard, assis sur les bancs de Poudlard, une plume dans la main et l'attention attirée par les mouvements du saule cogneur à travers la fenêtre, n'écoutant qu'à moitié les noms et les dates énoncés avec ferveur par le professeur. Peut-être en avez-vous discuté avec des amis, tous affalés sur un tapis au coin du feu dans votre salle commune, votre chat lové contre vos genoux, grignotant des mini-chaudrons au chocolat et débattant pour savoir à quel personnage vous ressembliez le plus. Peut-être vous êtes-vous plongé dans d'innombrables livres tard dans la nuit en cherchant à en découvrir plus, à percer le mystère qui entoure ce récit. Quoi qu'il en soit, si vous pensez _réellement_ connaître cette histoire, alors vous allez devoir remettre vos certitudes en question.

Oh, vous en connaissez les grandes lignes. Vous connaissez le _quand_ , le _qui_ et le _où_ …. Quatre sorciers, des idéaux et un projet qui ont changé nos vies à tous. Mais qu'en est-il du plus important, le _comment_ et le _pourquoi_ ?

Inutile de froncer les sourcils, mon cher ami. Il est certes terrible de réaliser qu'on l'en sait bien moins que ce que l'on croyait, mais (quelle chance) je suis justement présent aujourd'hui pour combler cette lacune. Et quelle aventure nous attend… je m'apprête à vous ouvrir des passages vers un passé connu seulement d'une poignée de personnes, à vous révéler des secrets qui causeraient un scandale terrible dans le monde des sorciers s'ils venaient à se savoir (je compte sur votre discrétion), et surtout, à vous emmener plus près de la légende que vous n'auriez jamais osé en rêver.

Alors prenez-place, installez-vous confortablement car cela pourrait prendre un moment. Oui, bien sûr que vous pouvez prendre ce coussin. Il y a devant vous des petits gâteaux et du thé, n'hésitez-pas à vous servir quand vous le désirez. Sentez-vous libre de poser des questions, d'exprimer de l'étonnement, de la perplexité. J'ai passé ma vie à en apprendre autant que possible sur cette histoire et croyez-moi, elle ne cesse de me surprendre… Aujourd'hui, à l'aube de mon départ vers d'autres aventures, c'est avec vous que je choisis de la partager.

Etes-vous prêt ?


	2. Chapter 1- Servez-moi ce que vous voulez

Le moment s'éternisait alors qu'elle attendait son verre. C'était un de ces moments que chacun expérience au moins une fois dans sa vie, sans pouvoir réellement mettre de mots dessus. Et en réalité, si elle l'avait _pu_ le décrire, elle ne l'aurait pas fait.

Il frappait par sa simplicité, sa banalité. Il frappait par tout ce qu'il n'était pas grandiose, marquant, touchant. Rien qu'une rencontre, deux regards qui se croisent, quelques secondes au fond d'une taverne écossaise à moitié abandonnée – moment que personne ne remarqua, pas même le tenancier au regard vitreux qui était pourtant aux premières loges de cette bribe d'existence déterminante.

Un moment et une brèche apparue dans l'histoire brèche qui s'ouvrait sur des possibilités infinies, des espoirs urgents et des destins qui façonneraient le temps. Une brèche si infime au départ qu'elle ne se fit remarquer de personne, effleurant seulement l'esprit des deux jeunes personnes dont les regards se croisèrent, car une part d'eux (instinctive, animale, supérieure) avait dû reconnaître chez l'autre ce même feu pour la vie, ce même désir de faire _quelque chose,_ d'être _quelqu'un_.

Et grâce à ce moment, ils le firent, ils le furent.

* * *

Cet instant aurait pu être la source de nombreuses poésies et contribuer à alimenter le mythe, s'il avait été raconté ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Seulement il semblait si banal et dénué d'importance qu'il tomba vite dans l'oubli, même pour les deux personnes qui l'avaient pourtant vécu avec une telle force. En réalité, ce moment en lui-même (bien que symbolique) n'est déterminant que pour une seule et unique raison il marque le début d'une histoire si magique (pardonnez-moi l'expression) qu'elle traversera les siècles et marquera les esprits de générations et générations, pour parvenir jusqu'à nous.

Il y avait donc ces deux jeunes gens, dont le destin se croisa un jour au beau milieu de l'Ecosse, par une journée pluvieuse (détail incertain mais rajouté pour les besoins de l'atmosphère) du 10ème siècle. Ces deux jeunes gens étaient un homme et une femme, et tout en eux montrait qu'ils n'étaient pas d'ici.

Le premier endroit où nous amène cette histoire est une taverne, tenue par un brave et chauve irlando-écossais aux sourcils proéminents, et si le lieu manque certes de romantisme, il n'est certainement pas dénué d'intérêt. Du plafond bas aux odeurs de graillon, tout dans cet endroit appelait au réveil des comportements les plus basiques il appelait à parler fort et rire grassement et laisser la bière dégouliner sur sa barbe.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que la jeune femme se rendait dans cette taverne. Elle y venait depuis quelques jours, seule ou accompagnée d'une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, s'asseyait toujours sur le même tabouret ballant et restait assise pendant des heures, l'air songeur, avec devant elle un verre qui semblait ne jamais se vider malgré les longues gorgées qu'elle prenait.

Cette apparition avait causé grand trouble parmi les clients, peu habitués à une présence féminine, et encore moins à une femme de ce genre. L'inconnue ne ressemblait à personne que les humbles paysans, commerçants ou artisans connaissaient. Tout à propos d'elle était étrange, de ses longs cheveux dorés laissés libres sur ses épaules à ses chaussures violettes à boucles, en passant par sa grande taille, son regard vif et son langage châtié. Le premier jour, beaucoup de clients s'étaient immédiatement insurgés à sa vue, refusant de revenir tant qu'elle serait acceptée à l'intérieur. Un fermier du village, Tom Turpin, avait d'ailleurs eut une violente dispute alcoolisée avec le tenancier, défendant bravement son point de vue malgré ses balbutiement et ses jambes flageolantes : « c'est pas no-normal qu'u-une femelle em—m-merde les zhommes… » Ce à quoi son interlocuteur avait répondu que tant qu'elle payait c'était pas son problème, et il avait laissé le fermier dodeliner de la tête sur la table crasseuse. La jeune femme avait semblé ne pas se rendre compte des troubles qu'elle causait au sein de la rustre communauté –ou décidé qu'elle n'en avait cure - car elle revint le lendemain avec ce même air lointain, et de nombreuses fois au cours de la semaine suivante.

Au moment où commence notre histoire, les clients avaient donc eu le temps de s'habituer à son étrangeté, bien qu'à contrecœur.

Cette jeune fille s'appelait Rowena Serdaigle, et la raison pour laquelle elle venait si régulièrement ces derniers jours était qu'elle avait désespérément besoin de fuir le château de sa cousine Gressina, au moins pour quelques heures, et tant pis si ça la menait dans le pire des endroits qu'elle connaissait. Ici au moins, elle pouvait échapper à la voix aigüe de sa cousine, à ses crises de larmes et à ses confessions gênantes. Ici, au moins, elle pouvait prendre un air revêche sans craindre de créer un incident diplomatique, ou soupirer sans que toute la famille s'en inquiète. Et surtout, en dehors du château, elle pouvait faire de la magie sans alarmer personne. C'était ce qui était le plus difficile pour elle quand elle allait chez sa cousine –et cela arrivait bien trop souvent à son goût- se retenir d'utiliser la magie. Gressina faisait partie de la branche de la famille qui n'avait pas de pouvoirs magiques, et c'était malheureusement la seule branche avec qui les parents de Rowena avaient gardé des relations. Personne n'avait jamais su pourquoi la mère de Gressina (la tante maternelle de Rowena) était née sans pouvoir magiques, mais elle s'était ensuite mariée avec un moldu et avait passé le flambeau, donnant vie à toute une troupe d'enfants tout aussi dénués de magie. Rowena avait parfois envie de secouer sa ribambelle de cousins comme des pruniers pour voir s'il n'en sortait pas la moindre étincelle de magie, mais ils étaient si communs, si ternes, qu'elle n'avait de toute façon pas beaucoup de doutes à ce sujet. En tout cas, le sujet était tabou, et la mère de Rowena lui avait toujours formellement interdit d'aborder le sujet de la magie en présence de sa famille, ordre que Rowena n'avait jamais osé (ou pensé à) contester.

Tout cela allait très bien tant que Rowena ne passait que quelques jours au plus chez ses cousins. Le réel souci était que, considérant les récents évènements, Rowena habitait chez Gressina depuis déjà trois longues semaines, et sa patience atteignait ses limites.

Les « récents évènements » se résumaient en peu de choses : Gressina avait été promise en mariage à un seigneur local et parti avantageux, mais ledit promis avait ensuite jeté son dévolu sur la petite sœur de Gressina, Louisa. La suite est prévisible : terribles disputes familiales, larmes, cris, et une missive envoyée en urgence à Rowena pour lui demander de venir tenir compagnie à (et remettre sur pieds, si possible) sa cousine. Rowena était donc arrivée il y a trois semaines, et quelques jours plus tard avait eu lieu le mariage de Louisa et de son promis, sous les regards de parents soulagés de marier leur fille à un aussi bon parti, de celui larmoyant mais fier de Gressina, et de celui vaguement ennuyé de Rowena, sans compter ceux des nombreux invités, reflétant de nombreuses nuances de jalousie, envie et admiration.

La jeune sorcière pensait pouvoir repartir dès le mariage célébré, mais la situation avait en fait empiré, puisque la place occupée par Louisa dans le lit de sa sœur était maintenant libre et que Rowena y avait été installée d'office. Que la situation puisse encore s'altérer était une source d'étonnement immense pour la jeune femme, qui pensait avoir vécu le pire en étant obligée de faire enfiler à la jeune et tremblante Louisa sa tenue de nuit de noce, et de lui tenir la main avec fermeté pour l'empêcher de fuir de la chambre nuptiale, sous la direction de sa tante Rosita, rayonnante de fierté, avant d'attendre devant la porte pour être sûre que le devoir conjugal était correctement exécuté. (Rowena avait résisté à l'envie de plaquer ses mains contre ses oreilles pour échapper aux bruits qui s'échappaient de la chambre. Au lieu de cela, elle avait dégluti difficilement et avait récité mentalement les noms des nombreux membres de la famille de Cléopâtre- sorciers ou non)

Quoi qu'il en soit, Rowena partageait donc maintenant le lit de sa cousine Gressina et elle était loin d'en être enchantée, car cette dernière y voyait là une occasion idéale de s'épancher et de dévoiler tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Le dialogue -ou monologue, en réalité- était souvent le même (en voici un aperçu) :

« -Personne ne voudra jamais de moi… »

« -Suis-je donc destinée à rester sans mari jusqu'à la fin de mes jours ? »

« -Est-ce que c'est parce que je suis trop vieille ? Là, Gressina avait levé des yeux inquiets vers sa cousine, ses cheveux noirs formant une flaque sombre sur l'oreiller, et puis ses joues étaient devenues un peu rouges quand elle s'était empressée de rajouter : oh, je ne dis pas ça pour toi, bien sûr, c'est différent… »

De fait Rowena (du haut de ses vingt ans) avait deux ans de plus que sa cousine, un âge auquel la plupart des femmes étaient déjà mariées et –si elles étaient chanceuses- avaient un enfant. Rowena ne répondit rien puisque, bien sûr, Gressina ne pouvait se douter que chez les sorciers, les coutumes étaient légèrement différentes.

Enfin, en quelque sorte.

* * *

Rowena se trouvait donc dans une taverne écossaise au milieu de l'après-midi, bercée par le bruit de la pluie contre le toit en bois et par les rares conversations, attendant son verre (elle laissait toujours au tavernier le soin de lui servir ce qu'il voulait puisqu'il n'avait pas de lait chaud, et encore moins de jus de groseille) quand l'autre personnage du jour, Godric Gryffondor, fit son entrée dans la petite pièce.

Ses cheveux blond foncés dégoulinaient sur ses épaules, et ses yeux noisette parcoururent la salle avec sérieux. Il avait un regard puissant, et le temps sembla ralentir alors qu'il s'avançait pour se mettre à l'abri. La porte claqua derrière lui doucement, atténuant le bruit des gouttes et mettant fin à la sorte de transe dans laquelle les clients étaient plongés.

Mais pas la transe de Rowena. Dans le temps qu'il fallut au jeune homme pour faire les cinq pas qui le séparaient du comptoir, la sorcière eu le temps de l'analyser attentivement. Elle ne s'attarda ni sur les pommettes hautes qui marquaient un visage aux contours encore juvénile (un pas), ni sur les sourcils épais ou la barbe aux reflets dorés (deux pas), mais sur les vêtements. Il portait une sorte de tunique fluide, violette, qui semblait avoir été protégée de la pluie (trois pas), ainsi qu'un pantalon simple en cuir marron et des bottes d'équitation épaisses exemptes de toute éraflure (quatre pas). Mais surtout, surtout, une broche était épinglée à sa tunique, un joli bijou en forme de fleur d'un vert forêt profond, et ce fut ceci qui décida Rowena à lui parler au moment exact du cinquième pas.

Avant qu'elle ait le temps d'ouvrir la bouche toutefois, le jeune homme lui sourit et se pencha vers elle.

« - Godric Adeney.

\- Rowena Serdaigle.

\- Vous savez ce que l'on peut boire de bon ici ?

Rowena secoua la tête, et il fronça les sourcils comme si cela l'ennuyait réellement. Se tournant vers le tavernier aux épais sourcils jaunâtres qui astiquait un pichet de l'autre côté du comptoir (en réalité simple planche de bois posée sur deux tabourets), Godric dit d'une voix claire :

\- Servez-moi ce que vous voulez.

Les lèvres de Rowena frémirent légèrement en apercevant l'air de résignation du tenancier.

\- Bien monsieur.

La voix était empreinte d'une référence qu'il n'avait réservée jusqu'à là qu'à Rowena. Alors que l'homme posait des boissons de couleur trouble devant les jeunes gens, Godric reporta son regard sur la jeune fille, souriant de nouveau, et Rowena demanda presque par instinct :

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici par une si belle journée ? »

Et c'est ainsi que tout commença, ou en tout cas c'est ainsi qu'une bonne partie de notre histoire commença.

* * *

Quand Godric retourna chez lui ce fameux soir, il avait la tête remplie de la conversation qu'il avait tenue avec Rowena. Des bribes et des phrases lui revenaient, faisant apparaître un sourire sur son visage et son cœur battre plus vite. Cette soirée avait éveillé en lui une faim qu'il ne se connaissait pas encore une faim de savoir, une faim de justice, une faim de changer les choses. Rowena Serdaigle avait réveillé en Godric Gryffondor le désir d'être quelqu'un.

Il ne dormit pas cette nuit-là.

Quand Rowena retourna chez sa cousine ce soir-là, cette dernière l'attendait de pied ferme.

« Où était-tu passée ? Je t'ai attendu toute la soirée, tu… »

Si Gressina avait été un tant soit peu plus attentive, elle aurait remarqué le regard rêveur de sa cousine, ses joues rouges et sa robe maculée de boue. Mais Gressina était ce qu'elle était, et elle continua de babiller d'un ton excité, attrapant Rowena par le bras pour la mener jusqu'à sa chambre. Et, pour être tout à fait honnête, Gressina avait une très bonne raison de ne pas être attentive ce fameux soir, puisqu'elle-même avait reçu une très bonne nouvelle.

Gressina allait se marier. Il s'avérait que sa sœur Louisa, prise de remords, avait décidé de tout faire pour lui trouver un bon parti. Profitant de ses nouvelles relations haut-placées, Louisa avait fait preuve d'une efficacité remarquable et réussi à dégoter en quelques jours un homme justement en recherche d'une femme. Ce noble personnage et les parents de Gressina s'étaient rencontrés quelques jours plus tôt, la question de la dot avait été fixée, et Gressina appelée dans le salon de réception, pour (mais elle ne le savait pas encore à l'époque) rencontrer son futur mari, qui pourrait en la voyant s'assurer de la qualité de la marchandise. Il avait sûrement trouvé la jeune fille à son goût, puisque l'affaire était arrangée et la date du mariage fixée à l'été prochain.

En racontant tout cela, Gressina peinait à contenir son excitation, et Rowena eut du mal à comprendre tous les tenants et aboutissants de l'histoire. Mais sa cousine ne semblait pas lui tenir rigueur de son manque d'attention puisqu'elle-même s'écoutait parler avec assez de ferveur pour deux. De toute façon, une seule chose comptait réellement, n'est-ce pas ? Gressina allait se marier, et Rowena pourrait rentrer chez elle.

Mais ce soir, la perspective lui paraissait moins plaisante. Qu'est-ce qui l'attendait réellement, ici ou là-bas ?

La pensée était apparue lentement, dévorante : _rien ne m'attend_. Elle l'avait compris ce soir, en parlant avec Godric. Elle avait des rêves mais aucun projet, rien que de la fumée… rien de concret.

Au fil de la nuit, une autre pensée se fraya un chemin dans son esprit, au son de la voix de Gressina puis de son souffle régulier quand elle se fut endormie : _Je ne veux pas me marier_.

Et ces deux réalités lui coupèrent le souffle.

Elle ne dormit pas cette nuit-là.

* * *

(Une semaine plus tard)

La paume de Godric était violemment serrée autour de l'épée en bois alors qu'il se fendait en avant, espérant toucher son adversaire. Ce dernier évita le coup de Godric d'un bond sur le côté et rit.

« - Vraiment, Gryffondor, tu crois m'avoir comme ça ? Un peu d'imagination, voyons…

\- Quand tu auras fini de parler, que dirais-tu de vraiment combattre ?

Ledit Adeney fit une petite révérence et ajouta d'un air malicieux.

\- Comme il vous plaira, _sir_.

Et aussi vif que le vent, il s'approcha de Godric pour lui porter un coup dans les côtes, qui lui coupa le souffle.

\- Touché ! J'imagine que les dragons auront vraiment des plumes quand tu te décideras à améliorer ta défense latérale…

Le rire de Julius Adeney s'éleva dans le parc immense des Gryffondor alors que Godric se pliait en deux pour reprendre son souffle, les mains sur les genoux. Le soleil écrasant de cet après-midi d'été lui faisait tourner la tête et le dernier coup de Julius l'avait sérieusement ébranlé. Il n'y allait pas de main morte, le bougre. Jetant son épée au sol et s'écroulant sur l'herbe dans le même mouvement, il annonça :

\- C'est bon, j'arrête.

\- Oh, monsieur est susceptible.

\- Je tiens à mes côtes, surtout.

Julius eut un rictus puis se laissa tomber au sol aux côtés de son ami. Il essuya la sueur qui coulait sur son front avec le revers de sa main, tous ses membres douloureux. L'heure d'entraînement se faisait péniblement ressentir.

\- Passe-moi la gourde, veux-tu ?

\- Non.

\- Merci bien.

Se penchant pour attraper la gourde en cuir, Julius se laissa peser de tout son poids sur Godric, qui grogna en le repoussant.

\- Quelle plaie tu es !

Sans répondre, Julius but quelques gorgées en fermant les yeux, puis prit son temps pour refermer le goulot et s'essuyer la bouche avec la manche de sa chemise. Il se mit ensuite en tête d'enlever les protections autour de ses jambes, prenant le temps de défaire les multiples nœuds et lacets qui les maintenaient contre ses mollets, puis il se pencha en arrière et laissa quelques minutes s'écouler, savourant le poids des rayons du soleil sur son visage et la douceur de l'herbe sous ses doigts plus habitués au bois brut de l'épée. Godric reprit la parole :

\- Comment va Violeta ?

\- Violeta ? Je ne sais pas. Il faudrait lui demander.

\- Déjà lassé de la demoiselle ?

\- Est-ce que lassé est le mot ? Je dirais plutôt que nous avons mutuellement retiré tout ce que nous pouvions de notre relation.

\- Elle est d'accord avec ça ?

\- Une fois de plus, c'est à elle qui faut le demander. De toute façon, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à apporter un peu de magie dans la vie de jeunes moldues bien en chair.

\- Aucun mal. Jusqu'à cette partie (Godric se redressa un peu, porta la main sur son cœur et prit une voix rauque) :« Demoiselle, il me faut vous dire au revoir. Je retourne dans le monde des esprits pour accomplir mon devoir, mais je vous porterai à jamais dans mon cœur. Vivez-bien, mon amour ».

Julius rit.

\- Je savais que je n'aurais jamais dû te laisser assister à un de mes adieux légendaires.

\- Si ça peut te rassurer, j'ai encore la marque du pied de chaise dans le bas du dos. Je pouvais compter sur toi pour me trouver la cachette la plus inconfortable possible.

Julius haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai au moins appris quelque chose aujourd'hui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu es un terrible imitateur.

Godric lui donna un coup sur le bras et ils laissèrent le silence se réinstaller. Julius sentait plus qu'il n'entendait la respiration de Godric à sa gauche, et un bref instant il sourit –presque par automatisme, vraiment, par habitude du bonheur- puis son sourire s'évanoui et il ressentit un furieux coup dans le creux de son ventre quand il se souvint de ce qu'il avait à faire, de ce qu'il avait à dire. Mais la panique lui était un sentiment si étranger que son corps sembla la chasser de lui-même, se refusant à la reconnaître comme quelque chose qu'il pourrait produire, et son cœur reprit une allure normale, les rayons du soleil rassurants à nouveau.

Surprit par le calme inhabituel de son ami, Godric tourna le regard vers lui. Julius fit mine de ne rien voir et ils restèrent comme cela un bon moment, jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne la parole.

\- Tu as intérêt à avoir travaillé ta technique latérale d'ici la prochaine fois.

\- D'ici deux jours ? (Godric ricana) Ouais, compte là-dessus.

\- Non, pas dans deux jours…

Godric mit un moment à comprendre ce qui clochait : Julius avait pris un ton sérieux, qui sonnait étrangement, comme si sa voix n'était pas tout à fait habituée à se débarrasser de ses intonations joyeuses. Le jeune Gryffondor jeta un regard à son ami, dont les taches de rousseur ressortaient violemment au soleil. Il remarqua les lèvres serrées, la posture faussement relâchée, et commença à arracher de l'herbe brin par brin, redoutant instinctivement la suite de cette conversation. Mais Julius ne semblait pas décidé à dire ce qu'il avait à dire, et Godric s'impatienta.

\- Quand, alors ?

\- Aucune idée. Quelques mois, sûrement. (prenant une longue inspiration, et se tournant vers Godric) : je pars avec la délégation de soldats romains la semaine prochaine.

Godric s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. La phrase mit quelques temps à s'imposer à lui.

\- Partir ? Où ? Pourquoi ?

\- Ai-je vraiment besoin de t'expliquer d'où viennent les Romains ? (la blague sonna creuse même pour lui, et il reprit, haussant les épaules) : A Rome, j'imagine, à moins que je ne change d'itinéraire d'ici-là. Et pourquoi… Eh bien, pourquoi pas ?

Il eut un sourire malicieux qui ressemblait bien plus à Julius que sa soudaine sévérité. Devant le manque de réaction de Godric, qui arrachait toujours les brins d'herbe machinalement, doigts fins tâchés de vert vif, il se sentit obligé d'ajouter quelque chose :

\- Tu sais que j'ai toujours voulu voyager. Je n'ai pas eu la chance de partir comme toi quand j'étais petit. Et je te voyais toujours revenir avec toutes ces histoires incroyables, et ces mots imprononçables, et ces plantes aux couleurs inimaginables… Moi aussi je veux voir tout ça, je veux _vivre_ tout ça.

Il avait l'impression de plaider pour sa cause, et ça l'aurait énervé sans aucun doute si l'approbation de Godric ne lui avait pas autant tenu à cœur.

\- J'ai envie de voir le monde, Godric.

Ledit Godric ne répondit toujours pas, l'air plus absorbé que jamais par le monticule d'herbe qui se formait à une vitesse prodigieuse devant lui. Et puis soudainement, il arrêta son geste. Sa voix résonna alors dans la brise chaude, et elle semblait étrange, dure.

\- Vas-y, alors. »

Et sans autre parole, il sauta sur ses pieds, tourna le dos à Julius et traversa le parc vers la maison des Gryffondor.

* * *

Les feuilles de parchemin volaient tout autour de lui tandis que Godric se débarrassait de sa tenue d'entraînement avec des gestes féroces, marmonnant des jurons inaudibles. La colère avait explosé avec une telle force qu'il ne savait pas comment la contenir, et ce tourbillon intérieur se reflétait dans son immense chambre où le parchemin continuait de frapper l'air au rythme de sa fureur. Il s'acharnait sur ses vêtements, tirant sur les différents tissus pour les faire lâcher, arrachant ses protections d'un coup de baguette, se débarrassant de sa chemise et de ses bas d'un geste brusque.

Pourquoi était-il tellement en colère ? En tout état de cause, Julius avait le droit de partir. Il ne lui appartenait pas, il ne lui devait rien. C'était même ce que Godric avait toujours souhaité pour lui : qu'il prenne le temps de réfléchir et qu'il trouve quelque chose qu'il ait vraiment envie de faire.

Mais c'était peut-être ça, le problème : Julius, ce garçon si volatile, si inconsistant, aux envies et amours si brèves, même lui avait réussi à trouver quelque chose qui lui tenait assez à cœur pour s'y consacrer totalement et pour quitter tout ce qu'il avait connu jusqu'ici.

Alors que lui, Godric, qu'avait-il ? Une petite vie propre et facile dans son château. Une famille renommée et riche qui veillait sur lui et à ce que tous ses besoins soient comblés. Une éducation remplie, un entraînement physique régulier, des amis agréables et des jeunes filles à courtiser. Quel ennui, vraiment.

Et cet ennui ne serait que plus terrible sans Julius. Julius et ses boutades cyniques, Julius et son talent indécent à l'escrime, Julius et ses bals renommés, Julius et son sourire malicieux sous ses boucles rousses.

Le poing serré autour du tissu rêche de sa chemise, la poitrine se soulevant lourdement pour reprendre son souffle et presque entièrement dénudé dans l'immensité de sa chambre, Godric s'appuya contre le mur le plus proche. Du coin de son esprit lui revint alors une image, comme émergeant d'autres scènes, d'autres instants : celle d'une jeune fille au regard vif et au sourire rare, qui se penchait vers lui en lui murmurant d'un air sage : « Mais alors… pourquoi pas ? »

Les feuilles retombèrent doucement autour de lui, tapissant le sol de sa chambre de morceaux de parchemin froissé et recouvrant les vêtements épars. Il avait pris sa décision.

* * *

Julius se redressa sur son lit en voyant entrer Godric.

« - J'aurais dû mettre un parchemin hurleur sur la porte qui t'aurait gentiment demandé de dégager et d'emporter ton caractère merdique avec toi.

\- Trop tard, j'ai déjà affiché quelque chose: « Attention, la créature qui vit dans cette chambre tend à prendre des décisions inconsidérées et à vous les balancer sans prévenir ».

\- Ce n'était pas inconsidéré.

\- Je n'ai pas un caractère merdique.

Julius croisa les bras, peu décidé à relâcher sa garde. Godric retint un sourire devant l'évidente mauvaise humeur de son ami. Sans un mot, il se dirigea vers le bureau, attrapa une boule en bois et commença à la lancer en l'air sous le regard de Julius, qui gardait les sourcils froncés. Celui-ci laissa passer quelques instants puis reprit avec réluctance, manifestement agacé par l'attitude désinvolte de Godric :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

\- Je suis venu te parler.

\- Clairement tu n'en as pas compris le principe.

Godric sourit, le regard fixé sur la balle. Puis il la laissa tomber au sol et se tourna vers Julius.

\- Je viens avec toi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je viens avec toi.

Cette fois Julius prit conscience de ce Godric lui disait, et il sentit son estomac se soulever.

 _\- Quoi_ ?

(Godric leva un sourcil) A moins que tu ne veuilles pas…?

\- Quoi ?

Au tour de Godric d'être agacé.

\- Tu es si lent parfois. J'ai dit « _Je viens avec toi_ », qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si difficile à comprendre ?

\- Tu… _quoi_?

\- Merlin, Julius. C'est dans ce genre de moments que je me demande comment on est devenus amis. J'ai décidé de partir avec toi. Vers Rome ou peu importe. L'aventure, tout ça. (Il tenta un petit bruit d'excitation, une sorte de « yay » du moyen âge, qui n'eut aucun effet sur un jeune Adeney toujours bouche bée).

\- Tu te fous de moi ?

\- Oui, tout à fait. En fait, c'est Birdie qui rêve de t'accompagner.

Birdie, l'un des elfes de maison des Adeney, était connu pour son caractère morne et sa manie de ranger les rats morts trouvés dans la cuisine avec les ceintures de miss Valentina, la sœur de Julius. La mention de l'elfe sembla réveiller le jeune homme.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Crois-le ou non, laver vos vêtements sales n'est apparemment pas si amusant.

\- Godric.

Un sourire mystérieux apparut sur le visage de ce dernier.

\- Eh bien… pourquoi pas ? (Il se pencha pour ramasser la balle) Bon… maintenant que ceci est réglé, quand partons-nous ?

Julius tendit la main pour que Godric lui lance la balle, et répliqua :

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais d'accord.

(D'un ton léger et envoyant la balle) Dis-le, alors.

\- Non.

Et la dureté du ton de Julius fit comprendre à Godric qu'il y avait plus que ce qu'il pensait. Que peut-être Julius ne voulait vraiment pas qu'il l'accompagne. Que peut-être il était _réellement_ contrarié.

\- Quoi ?

\- J'ai dit non. Comme dans « non, tu n'as pas à faire ça pour te donner bonne conscience.»

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Tu n'as pas à prouver que tu es un bon ami. Je le sais déjà.

\- Je…

Mais Godric ne trouvait rien à répondre. Il laissa donc Julius s'exprimer.

\- Quand j'ai décidé de partir, ce n'était pas pour bouleverser ton petit monde. C'est parce que j'en ai _envie_. Je suis désolé de le dire, mais je n'ai pas pensé à toi et aux répercussions que cela aurait sur ta vie, et ça me navre que tu le prennes si mal, mais je vais partir quand même. Et tu n'as pas à venir avec moi juste parce que tu ne veux pas voir ce que mon départ va changer pour toi, _ici_. Tout comme tu n'as pas à venir parce que tu regrettes d'avoir réagi comme cela et que tu veux te sentir mieux, ou parce que tu penses que je ne m'en sortirai pas seul. _Je m'en sortirai très bien seul_ , Godric. Juste pour que les choses soient claires : ce n'est pas un de nos jeux ou de nos défis, et je n'essaie pas juste de t'emmerder. Je veux vraiment, _vraiment_ partir.

(Les sourcils froncés) - D'accord, mais… est-ce que tu veux partir seul ou est-ce que ça te dérange si un ami t'accompagne ?

Julius soupira.

Tu es impossible. »

* * *

La bâtisse grise se dressait devant Rowena, et jamais elle n'avait paru aussi peu accueillante. De la petite colline où elle se trouvait (seul endroit qui d'après son expérience ne pouvait être aperçu depuis le château), la jeune femme avait vue sur tout le bâtiment. Plus grand que celui de la famille de Gressina, ce château-là abritait pourtant bien moins de personnes, seulement cinq si l'on comptait Rowena, ses parents Isolde et Jack et les deux domestiques (Rowena n'avait jamais connu d'autres domestiques depuis sa naissance, et la famille Serdaigle n'avait jamais eu d'elfes de maison, ce qui faisait figure d'exception chez les riches familles de sorciers).

C'était la toute première fois de sa vie qu'en voyant sa maison Rowena n'avait pas envie d'abandonner tout ce qu'elle tenait, de courir et de se jeter dans les bras de ses parents. Enfin, pour être tout à fait correct, ce n'est pas qu'elle n'en avait pas _envie_ , mais plutôt qu'une autre sensation, encore plus forte, surpassait la joie d'être de retour vers les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde. Elle avait peur.

Ce n'était pas une peur effroyable, dévorante, qui la terrassait, plutôt une sorte de sensation qui s'était logée dans son ventre et lui donnait constamment l'impression qu'elle allait être malade. Et ceci depuis deux jours entiers, quand elle avait pris la décision de parler avec ses parents. La conversation avec Godric, ajouté à tout ce qu'elle avait ressenti lors du mariage de Louisa puis de l'annonce de celui de Gressina, lui avait fait prendre conscience de beaucoup de choses, en particulier de ce qui concernait ce qu'elle voulait et ne voulait pas pour son avenir. Et maintenant qu'elle y avait consacré plusieurs journées de réflexion, elle était enfin sûre. Et elle devait parler avec ses parents.

Elle n'avait pas peur de leur réaction à proprement parler. Elle avait une grande confiance en eux et en leur amour pour elle. Elle savait qu'ils soutiendraient sa décision, même s'ils avaient du mal à la comprendre.

Elle avait simplement peur de ce que cela changerait pour elle. Une fois les mots sortis, une fois la décision énoncée à voix haute, elle savait qu'elle s'y tiendrait.

Et il était temps.

Prenant une grande inspiration, elle se dirigea vers la bâtisse.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Rowena serrait son père de toutes ses forces dans ses bras, envahie par sa chaleur et son odeur familière (un mélange de bois, de poussière et de sueur) qui lui donnait l'impression que rien ne pourrait jamais lui arriver de mal. Jack Serdaigle était une sorte de géant sombre, qui dépassait Rowena d'une bonne tête bien que la jeune femme soit déjà grande. Il avait une épaisse chevelure noire, qui se mêlait à sa barbe taillée de près, de laquelle il tirait une grande fierté, et un corps athlétique, robuste, taillé pour la chasse.

Rowena se dégagea de son étreinte seulement pour aller enlacer sa mère, qui se tenait à une petite distance d'eux, souriante. Isolde Serdaigle était physiquement l'opposée de son mari, tout en rondeurs, douceur et clarté. Elle était toujours d'une propreté impeccable, et aimait revêtir des tenues simples qui laissaient apparaître aussi peu de plis et autant de peau claire que possible.

A contrecœur, Rowena relâcha sa mère chérie puis fit un pas en arrière, laissant son regard parcourir ses parents.

Il était temps.

« Mère, père…

Mais au même moment sa mère avait commencé à parler, et la voix de Rowena s'éteint.

\- Comment va ta cousine, ma chérie ? Et tante Rosita ?

\- Gressina ? Oh, elle va très bien. Son fiancé Charles passe régulièrement la voir et…

\- Son fiancé ? Mais je croyais qu'il avait annulé le mariage ?

\- Quoi ? Oh. Oh, non. Son ancien fiancé avait annulé le mariage parce qu'il lui avait préféré Louisa, mais une fois Louisa mariée, un nouveau prétendant a fait son apparition.

\- C'est une bonne nouvelle, j'imagine… Comment est-il ? Quel est son titre ?

\- Il est… baron, je crois. Et je ne l'ai jamais rencontré, mais Gressina ne tarissait pas d'éloges à son sujet. Non pas qu'elle ait passé beaucoup plus de temps que moi en sa compagnie…

Pendant qu'elle parlait, un sourire excité s'était dessiné sur le visage de sa mère et elle s'était approchée d'elle pour l'attraper par le bras.

\- Oh, Rowena, tu dois me raconter tout en détails. Le mariage de Louisa, tout d'abord. Combien y'avait-il d'invités ? Comment était la cérémonie ? Est-ce que ta tante était émue ? (elle fronça les sourcils, interrompant pour quelques secondes son babillage joyeux) Je suis _tellement_ désolée que nous n'ayons pu venir, ton père et moi… Mais tu le connais, il tombe toujours malade aux pires moments (elle jeta un regard accusateur à sa mari, qui afficha une mine désolée puis sourit à Rowena dès que sa mère retourna son attention vers elle) J'espère que Rosita ne nous en voulait pas trop…

La dirigeant vers le salon privé, sa mère continua de parler et de lui poser des questions sans lui laisser le temps de répondre. Rowena se laissait bercer par le son familier de la voix de sa mère, heureuse d'être de retour. Plus tard, elle leur dirait plus tard.

L'occasion se présenta pendant le dîner, devant un gigot d'agneau et une épaisse tranche de pain aux noix.

\- Mère, père… commença de nouveau Rowena.

Les intéressés levèrent les yeux de leurs plats, les doigts dégoulinant de sauce.

\- J'ai beaucoup réfléchi. (Ils ne répondirent pas, et elle continua) Je ne vois pas de quelle manière dire cela alors je vais le dire simplement : Je ne veux pas me marier.

Ils froncèrent tous les deux les sourcils, leurs regards toujours si doux teintés d'incompréhension.

\- Mais… Nous ne t'avons présenté personne, Rowena.

\- Est-ce qu'un jeune homme t'a fait sa demande ?

\- Non, non, s'empressa de répondre Rowena pour couper court à la pointe d'excitation qu'elle avait cru entendre dans la question de sa mère. Personne ne s'est proposé. Et peu importe si quelqu'un le fait, car je ne veux pas me marier. Ni maintenant, ni jamais.

Un silence, et puis sa mère sourit.

\- D'accord, ma chérie.

Elle lui tapota la main gentiment, puis retourna son attention vers sa viande. Mais son père semblait pensif, un trait barrant son front. Rowena croisa son regard et elle sut qu'il avait compris. Il éleva la voix.

\- Isolde.

Sa femme leva les yeux vers lui et son sourire s'évanoui en voyant son expression sérieuse.

\- Rowena essaie de nous dire quelque chose.

\- J'ai bien compris, elle ne veut pas… (Soudain son expression changea, et elle se tourna vers sa fille) Tu ne veux pas te marier ?

Rowena refoula les larmes qui lui venaient aux yeux, rebus d'une émotion qu'elle n'arrivait pas à maitriser. Et puis elle hocha la tête.

\- Jamais ?

Nouvel hochement de tête.

\- Mais… La voix d'Isolde s'interrompit, et elle croisa le regard de son mari. Elle ne le dit pas, mais la question implicite semblait planer dans l'air, s'insinuant dans les esprits et formant une boule dans la gorge de Rowena : _Que vas-tu faire de ta vie ?_

Et à cela, Rowena avait une réponse. Raclant sa gorge pour déloger la boule qui l'empêchait de respirer correctement, elle annonça :

\- Je veux reprendre des cours avec un précepteur. »

* * *

(UN AN PLUS TARD)

Rowena avait les lèvres gonflées de baisers quand elle enfila sa longue robe bleue par-dessus son jupon. Le vêtement en mollequin glissa contre sa peau et elle se tortilla pour le faire passer autour de ses hanches, jusqu'à ce que l'extrémité du tissu recouvre entièrement ses pieds nus. Une fois la robe bien positionnée, elle secoua la tête pour reprendre ses esprits et appela Martha d'une voix qu'elle espérait posée. La domestique grisonnante arriva quelques minutes plus tard, mesura la scène d'un coup œil et se dirigea vers la penderie pour y attraper deux ceintures. Elle s'approcha de sa jeune maîtresse puis lui attacha la première ceinture autour de la taille, la laçant dans le dos en quelques coups vifs. Large, en étoffe crêpelée, elle servait à maintenir l'abdomen. Une fois cette tâche terminée, Martha se pencha vers l'autre ceinture, la _cordelière_ , un long tissu de soie bleue. C'était celle-ci qui requérait le plus d'expérience, mais heureusement, Martha avait eu de quoi s'entraîner avec madame Isolde. D'une main experte, elle appuya une extrémité de la ceinture contre la hanche de Rowena, lui demandant de la maintenir pendant qu'elle tournait autour de la jeune fille, de manière à ce que la cordelière fasse deux fois le tour du corps de sa maîtresse, puis elle lui noua bas sur le ventre.

Reculant d'un pas, elle examina son œuvre d'un œil critique et hocha la tête, apparemment satisfaite. La tenue de la jeune femme lui ferait honneur à la réception des Poufsouffle.

« Merci, Martha, vous pouvez partir maintenant.

\- Mais, mademoiselle, vos cheveux…

\- J'ai ce qu'il faut, merci. »

Le ton de la Rowena n'était pas sec, mais définitif, et Martha sortit de la chambre sans ajouter un mot. Elle oubliait toujours que la jeune fille pouvait se coiffer toute seule, avec sa… sa _magie_. Elle frissonna puis se secoua, retournant vers d'autres tâches qui réclamaient son attention immédiate, dixit le nettoyage du petit corridor. Frotter, récurer, dépoussiérer, et imaginer sa jeune maîtresse au milieu de tous les beaux jeunes gens… tous ces beaux jeunes _sorciers_. Quel monde étrange.

L'air d'été était lourd, et le chant des grenouilles résonnait en ce début de soirée, recouvrant presque entièrement le bruit des rires qui s'élevaient un peu plus loin, venant du jardin illuminé des Poufsouffle.

* * *

Rowena avançait d'un pas lent, rêveur, sur le petit chemin de terre qui menait à la propriété. Sa longue jupe caressait ses chevilles au rythme de ses pas. Elle arriva bientôt près de la haute arche en pierre qui délimitait le territoire des Poufsouffle, et elle réalisa qu'elle devait paraître bien incongrue aux moldus qui venaient à passer devant le château. En effet, à part cette arche, rien ne protégeait le domaine d'éventuelles intrusions. Bien sûr, Rowena, en sa qualité de sorcière, _savait_ que le terrain devait être délimité par un champ de protection magique, mais même en le sachant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être un peu surprise. Cela faisait tellement… typiquement sorcier.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette pensée puisqu'à ce moment, une ombre déboula sur elle. Avant même que Rowena puisse avoir peur, l'ombre se mit à parler, et la jeune femme remarqua qu'elle était dotée d'une crinière brune et d'un grand sourire à fossettes :

« Miss Serdaigle ? C'est bien vous ? Oh je suis si heureuse que vous soyez venue !

L'ombre- ou la jeune fille puisque c'en était une- reprit son souffle, puis enchaîna d'une voix plus calme :

\- Vous êtes la seule personne que j'espérais vraiment voir ce soir. A part mon cousin Arni. Oh, et tante Célestine… Enfin peu importe, vous êtes là, c'est merveilleux ! Vous voulez bien que je vous accompagne jusqu'à la réception.

Rowena la regarda sans répondre. La jeune femme devait avoir quelques années de moins d'elle, et son visage était vaguement familier. Son visage s'éclaira et elle partit d'un éclat de rire enfantin.

\- Oh, vous ne vous souvenez pas de moi, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis Helga, Helga Poufsouffle. La petite sœur de Jane. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir oublié Jane, vous avez passé toute la soirée des Diggory avec elle…

\- Oui, bien sûr que je me souviens de Jane. Et de vous. Heureuse de vous revoir, Helga. Comment allez-vous ?

L'excitation d'Helga sembla être ravivée par la réponse polie de Rowena, qui garda un sourire courtois en écoutant d'une oreille distraite la tirade enthousiaste de la jeune Poufsouffle.

Bien sûr que Rowena se souvenait de Jane. C'était même une des raisons de sa présence ici, revoir l'intelligente et douce jeune femme qu'elle avait appris à apprécier au cours des nombreuses soirées mondaines du monde des sorciers. Il est bien connu que l'amitié naissante de deux jeunes filles ne trouve pas meilleur cadre que celui d'opulentes soirées de sorciers, sur fond d'alcool fort, de récitation de poèmes d'amour courtois et de domptage de colombe, ou même de joutes sur tapis volants. La discussion était venue naturellement : Jane avait fait rire Rowena avec sa connaissance incroyable des secrets de famille de n'importe quel sorcier, et Rowena avait étonné Jane par son ambition. Celle-ci lui avait gentiment proposé de venir quand elle le voulait dans la bibliothèque des Poufsouffle, ce qui bien sûr est un moyen rapide de gagner le cœur de la jeune Serdaigle. Leur binôme s'était créé naturellement, et il fonctionnait bien. Rowena servait de diversion quand un jeune homme se faisait trop pressant en invitant Jane à danser, et Jane avait une patience infinie pour écouter Rowena parler de ses écrits. De fil en aiguille, elles avaient pris l'habitude de s'éclipser de la piste de danse dès qu'elles le pouvaient pour entretenir de longues conversations en déambulant dans les couloirs ou jardins des différents lieux de réception. Elles ne se voyaient cependant jamais en dehors de ces soirées, et Rowena avait hâte de discuter à nouveau avec Jane.

A cette pensée, Rowena pressa légèrement le pas, et la jeune Helga suivit. Elles se dirigeaient vers le château sous le concerto grave des grenouilles et les rayons dorés foncés du soleil qui disparaissaient à l'horizon. Du coin de l'œil Rowena voyait Helga s'agiter, comme si les mots se bousculaient en elle pour sortir, et elle attendit que la jeune femme s'exprime, ce qui ne tarda pas :

\- Miss Serdaigle ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Est-ce vrai que la plupart du temps vous faites de la magie sans baguette ?

\- Rowena se tourna vers son interlocutrice, qui la regardait avec de grands yeux curieux. Elle retint un sourire face à ce regard juvénile, si innocent.

\- Eh bien… oui. Qui vous a dit ça ?

(Presque chuchotant) - Tout le monde en parle… On dit que vous êtes exceptionnellement douée.

\- Oh. Eh bien, je ne croirais pas tout ce que tout le monde raconte si j'étais vous.

\- Mais vous l'êtes, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Rowena lui coula un regard en coin.

\- Je me débrouille.

\- Cette réponse sembla convenir à Helga dont le sourire revint, encore plus brillant.

\- Je le savais. Oh, vous devez être si fière ! Vos…

Mais Helga se tut brusquement en apercevant un vieil homme voûté se diriger vers elles, et elle lui lança un sourire intense.

\- Henry ! Que faites-vous encore dehors à cette heure ?

\- J'ai fini avec les mandragores, je rentre chez moi mam'selle. (Se tournant vers Rowena et inclinant son crâne dégarni :) Miss.

Rowena répondit par un hochement de tête et Helga reprit :

\- Tout s'est bien passé avec les… mandragores ? Aucun incident particulier ?

Sa voix était toujours joviale, mais il perçait une touche d'autre chose, et si on avait demandé son avis à Rowena, elle aurait dit que c'était de la nervosité. Et, il faut le dire, elle se trompait rarement à ce genre de déduction.

\- Aucun souci, mam'selle, toujours aussi vicieuses. Je changerai leur pot demain. Bon, j'voudrais pas paraître impoli…

\- Oh, bien sûr, bien sûr, allez-y Henry, rentrez-chez vous. A moins que vous ne vouliez rester ?

\- Pas sûr que ça plaise à ma femme, ça… Et puis, j'ai pris ce qu'il faut…

Il jeta un regard autour de lui. Une fois assuré qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours, il ouvrit un petit sac pendu à sa ceinture. Helga se pencha et Rowena en fit de même, curieuse. La sacoche était remplie de biscuits dorés. Avec un clin d'œil à Helga, l'homme referma le sac de ses mains tâchées de terre, recouvrant le trésor. Alors il tourna les talons, seulement pour se retourner à nouveau quelques secondes plus tard et lancer :

\- Les pommes sont prêtes à chanter pour ce soir, mais n'oubliez pas de les chatouiller, sinon tout notre travail n'aura servi à rien !

Helga promis qu'elle y penserait, le regard distraitement tourné vers un point du jardin que Rowena ne pouvait pas voir. Et puis elle se retourna vers l'invitée, et aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, l'inquiétude quitta ses yeux.

\- Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher, ou les plus jolis lampions auront déjà tous été choisis !»

* * *

La soirée se tenait à la fois à l'intérieur du château et dans le grand jardin. Partout où elle portait son regard, Helga voyait de la lumière : sur les lanternes qui flottaient dans le ciel, sur les bijoux des femmes et les boissons dorées, et sur les yeux des invités.

Elle jetait régulièrement des regards à Rowena à ses côtés, qui regardait curieusement autour d'elle. Helga adorait l'effet que sa maison avait sur les gens, et le sourire que les fêtes organisées par ses parents dessinaient sur les visages.

Plus tôt dans l'année, Helga avait lu un rouleau de parchemin écrit par Rowena, intitulé « Métamorphose, le vrai pouvoir des sorciers », et avant même d'atteindre la trente-troisième feuille, elle avait décidé que Rowena Serdaigle était la femme la plus incroyable qui existait. Ou au moins une des dix plus incroyables.

Rowena Serdaigle, aux yeux d'Helga Poufsouffle, était tout ce qu'une femme a besoin d'être : indépendante (Helga n'avait pas osé poser la vraie question qu'elle avait en tête : _était-ce vrai qu'elle avait fait le vœu de ne jamais se marier ?_ ), intelligente, et (même si elle n'était pas à proprement parler _belle_ –en tout cas certainement moins que sa sœur Jane) globalement jolie, en particulier ce soir, dans cette robe d'un bleu profond qui faisait ressortir ses yeux clairs.

De la voir ici, à l'endroit où Helga avait tous ces souvenirs les plus chers et entourée de toutes les personnes qu'elle aimait le plus au monde, la remplissait d'un sentiment de bonheur simple du haut du crâne à la pointe des orteils.

* * *

« Sir Edmonton… Dame Potter… Mon cousin Edgar Poufsouffle…

Les noms et les visages se succédaient en un tourbillon de couleurs, de sourires et de bonjours. L'esprit rapide de Rowena tentait de retenir tous les titres et les noms, tandis que les remarques fusaient dans sa tête. _Quel drôle de chapeau_ \- _J'ai déjà croisé cette femme à la soirée des Diggory, nous avions parlé de la tarte au bœuf qu'elle trouvait trop sèche - Oh, Sir Edmonton, il a écrit un livre intéressant sur la politique du sorcier curieux – Où peut bien se trouver Jane ? - Je n'avais jamais vu autant de sorciers réunis au même endroit…_

Entre deux présentations enthousiastes Helga s'engageait dans diverses conversations, que Rowena suivait avec un intérêt poli, cherchant du regard quelqu'un qu'elle pourrait connaître. Le château des Poufsouffle était une structure des plus intéressantes, et tout dans le grand salon où elle se trouvait offrait une preuve de plus qu'il était habité par des sorciers. La salle autour d'elle semblait s'agrandir quand elle changeait de place, et elle aurait juré que les murs reculaient quand elle les fixait. Ils étaient recouverts de lourdes étoffes bleu nuit, parsemées d'étoiles qui brillaient réellement, et que les enfants s'amusaient à essayer d'attraper. Les invités portaient des tenues qui rivalisaient d'extravagance –ou de mauvais goût, elle n'était pas sûre- et Rowena ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire intérieurement à la vue de cils transformés en plumes de paon miniatures, de poires à moitié croquées posées sur la tête des femmes ou tout simplement à la vue de ces capes multicolores aux multiples motifs et tissus. Mais malgré ses moqueries sans conséquences, Rowena trouvait étrangement rassurant de se trouver au milieu de tous ces gens qui partageaient une même conviction, une unique certitude : ils avaient de la chance que la magie fasse partie de leur vie. Du moins, c'était ce qu' _elle_ pensait.

\- Miss Serdaigle ?

Rowena se retourna d'un mouvement mesuré et afficha un sourire courtois. La personne qui avait prononcé son nom était un petit homme drapé dans une cape d'un violet vif, à la face ronde et aux longs cheveux blancs.

\- Avons-nous l'honneur de nous connaître ?

\- Je ne crois pas. Je suis une relation de votre précepteur, Sir Prewett. Sir Abbott, enchanté.

Rowena se courba légèrement, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

\- C'est un plaisir.

\- Partagé. Vous amusez-vous ?

\- Je viens seulement d'arriver, miss Poufsouffle me présentait.

\- Avez-vous encore besoin d'être présentée ?

\- Pardonnez-moi ?

\- Eh bien, votre publication a causé un certain émoi au sein de notre communauté…

\- Oh. Merci.

Le petit homme eut un sourire tordu, tentant certainement de discerner le degré d'ironie dans la réponse de Rowena, alors que la jeune femme s'efforçait de calmer les battements un peu trop rapides de son cœur.

\- L'avez-vous lue ?

\- J'ai bien peur que non. Mais Sir Prewett m'en a fait l'apologie. Je dois dire que j'étais surpris. Vos théories sur la métamorphose sont assez… fantaisistes.

\- Elles le seraient si c'étaient des théories, monsieur. Mais ce sont des faits.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr, répondit Sir Abbott en hochant la tête doucement et en lui tapotant l'épaule. (Rowena se crispa) Sir Prewett parle de vous, jeune femme. Il dit à qui veut l'entendre que vous avez des dispositions admirables pour la magie.

\- Il est trop tendre avec moi.

L'homme afficha un sourire entendu, et reprit :

\- Sans aucun doute.

Puis il se détourna aussi vite qu'il était apparu, laissant Rowena comme pétrifiée au milieu des corps en mouvement. Au bout d'une minute (ou une seconde ? une heure ?) elle se secoua puis alla joindre la conversation d'Helga, qui écoutait avec attention un couple en habits simples qu'elle lui avait plus tôt présentés comme « des cousins de mes parents, Lord Puccini et sa femme ». L'homme parlait d'une voix douce, si basse que Rowena devait tendre l'oreille pour comprendre ce qu'il disait, d'autant plus qu'elle était marquée par un fort accent italien.

\- Bien sûr, le temps est différent, c'est sans doute pour cela… Il fait si mauvais ici… Je n'y croyais pas, mais il semble que ça ait vraiment une influence…

Helga résuma la conversation à Rowena en quelques mots :

\- Lord Puccini était en train de m'expliquer que la puissance de la magie semble différer selon les climats, et qu'il avait donc plus de difficultés à performer des sorts simples en Angleterre qu'en Italie.

Rowena ricana intérieurement. _Tiens donc._ Elle haussa les sourcils et feignit de s'intéresser à ce que le petit homme avait à dire, badinant pendant quelques minutes, avant qu'une autre personne se joigne à leur groupe, arrachant un petit cri aigu à Helga.

\- Edmus !

Elle sauta au cou du jeune homme, le faisant presque basculer en arrière.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu m'avais dit que tu ne pourrais pas venir !

L'intéressé tenta d'hausser les épaules, geste rendu difficile par le poids d'Helga toujours accrochée à lui.

\- Je ne pouvais pas manquer ça… Lâche-moi Helga, tu me fais mal.

Mais il souriait lorsqu'il se tourna vers Rowena et le couple italien.

\- Ma petite sœur ne monopolise pas trop la conversation ?

 _\- Edmus_ !

L'air scandalisé d'Helga arracha un sourire à Rowena qui affirma que non et se présenta. Les italiens en firent de même, puis s'excusèrent et se dirigèrent vers une autre partie de la pièce, sûrement pour se plaindre de plus belle de la terrible météo anglaise. Rowena resta donc seule avec les deux Poufsouffle, et maintenant qu'ils lui faisaient face, côte à côte, tous les deux souriants, la ressemblance était frappante.

Tous les deux avaient hérité d'une crinière brun clair qui encadrait leurs visages de boucles indisciplinées, et d'une peau parsemée de tâches de rousseurs qui faisait ressortir leurs yeux marron-verts. La joue d'Helga était en plus marquée par une tâche de naissance en forme de cœur, juste au-dessus de la pommette. Leur nez à tout deux était droit, mais celui d'Helga paraissait trop grand pour son visage, et elle avait des lèvres plus fines. Edmus était bâti tout en longueur alors que sa sœur était plutôt ronde, mais ils étaient tous deux relativement de petite taille (Edmus faisait la taille de Rowena). Par-dessus-tout, ils affichaient un sourire si grand qu'on avait tendance à oublier tout le reste en les regardant.

\- Que pensez-vous de la soirée, signora Serdaigle ?

\- Vous n'êtes pas obligée de répondre à ses questions. Edmus est très bavard si on ne l'arrête pas.

 _\- Je rêve_. Venant de toi, j'espère que c'est une blague, Gai. (L'intéressée lui tira la langue)

\- Il y a beaucoup de monde, fut tout ce que Rowena trouva à dire.

\- Rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas comme ça tous les soirs.

\- Seulement un soir sur deux, renchérit Helga, mutine.

\- Excepté les dimanches, repos oblige.

\- Et le lun… non, le lundi, on organise des soirées.

\- C'est un peu la marque de fabrique de la famille.

\- Chez les Poufsouffle, dansez jusqu'au bout de la nuit…

\- Nourriture, boissons, bals, conversations, tout ce qu'il faut pour oublier vos dures vies de sorciers…

\- Pendant que vous êtes aux « Poufsoufflades », n'oubliez pas de parler aux adorables enfants de la famille.

 _\- Ils sont si nombreux_ , vous en avez pour toute la soirée !

\- Mais à quoi pensent donc les parents ?

\- Pas à leur progéniture, c'est certain.

\- Aux invités, peut-être.

\- A la prochaine réception.

\- A la joie.

\- Aux rires.

\- A l'amour…

Helga pouffa, puis se tourna vers Rowena qui regardait la scène avec une curiosité amusée. Pendant quelques secondes, le frère et la sœur s'étaient retrouvés dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Il était vrai que la réputation des Poufsouffle les précédait. La famille était connue pour sa bonne-humeur, pour son esprit pétillant. Les parents Poufsouffle, Marlin et Alice, lui issu d'une famille sang-pure et elle sorcière née d'une famille de moldus, s'étaient mariés jeunes et avaient rapidement commencé à enfanter. Il avait semblé qu'ils ne s'arrêteraient jamais mais le nombre s'était récemment fixé à sept. Jeunes, énergiques, heureux, Marlin et Alice laissaient une grande liberté à leurs enfants, qui s'élevaient comme ils l'entendaient dans leur immense demeure. Mais surtout (et cela leur apportait une solide réputation dans le monde des sorciers) ils organisaient régulièrement des soirées qui réunissaient toute la communauté magique, sans se soucier de la catégorie sociale ou des origines de leurs invités (on murmurait même que quelques invitations étaient glissées dans des bouteilles à la mer ou attachées à la patte d'un oiseau, et ensorcelées pour trouver la personne qui en avait le plus besoin).

\- Pour être honnête, cette soirée n'est pas particulièrement dense, ajouta Helga à l'intention de Rowena. Vous devriez venir à l'un de nos bals d'hiver, l'atmosphère y est folle. On peut à peine bouger d'une pièce à l'autre, et pourtant maman lance toujours un charme d'agrandissement sur le château.

\- Te souviens-tu du jour où le petit Regulus Harvey s'est perdu dans un couloir et que nous ne l'avons retrouvé que deux jours plus tard, en pleine conversation avec les tableaux des ancêtres de maman ?

La conversation porta un moment sur l'incident, qu'Edmus entreprit de raconter à Rowena. Le jeune homme avait une façon simple et concise de relater les faits qui amusa la jeune femme grandement, réussissant même à chasser pour un court instant le trouble qu'avait fait naître en elle sa rencontre avec Sir Abbott. D'autres personnes se joignirent bientôt au groupe et la discussion enfla, rebondissant de bouche en bouche pour revêtir divers sujets, et Rowena se retrouva bientôt à discuter de son travail, expliquant une fois de plus pourquoi elle s'intéressait tant à la métamorphose. Sa renommée toute récente la surprenait encore, et la gênait terriblement. Elle était bien plus à l'aise devant son morceau de parchemin qui face à des sorciers curieux – d'autant qu'ils s'intéressaient bien plus à ce qu'elle était qu'à ce qu'elle publiait. Elle prit parti d'une pause dans la conversation pour faire quelques pas en arrière et rejoindre Helga et Edmus, qui s'étaient éloignés et discutaient appuyés contre un mur. Rayonnante comme toujours, Helga posait une question au jeune homme qui parcourait la salle du regard.

\- Je n'en suis pas sûr, tu devras en parler à Henry. Dis Gai, je n'ai aperçu ni les Reville ni les Black. Pas enthousiasmés par la perspective d'une bonne soirée ?

\- Je crois avoir vu sir Black dans le jardin, un peu plus tôt. Il est venu avec son compagnon d'armes. Quant aux Reville… ils assistent rarement aux réceptions de papa et maman depuis cette histoire entre le petit Guillaume et Salazar Serpentard. Tu le saurais si tu étais là plus souvent.

Le ton accusateur de la jeune femme était démenti par son regard doux, et Edmus lui ébouriffa les cheveux affectueusement. Puis il se tourna vers Rowena, lui assurant que « ça avait été un plaisir » avant de finalement prendre congé et de s'éclipser vers le jardin à la recherche de sir Black, avec qui « il avait à parler affaires ».

\- Ce garçon, sourit Helga. Toujours aux quatre vents.

* * *

La soirée semblait s'étendre et se prolonger dans la nuit, comme si elle aussi avait subi un sort d'agrandissement. Les sorciers avaient continué à affluer jusqu'à une heure tardive, et cette foule colorée et joyeuse donnait le tournis. Helga avait disparu de son côté depuis longtemps et Rowena, d'abord soulagée de se retrouver un peu seule, s'était lentement mais sûrement mêlée à la foule, cherchant Jane sans trop d'efforts. Elle avait plusieurs fois considéré l'idée de partir en voyant les heures défiler mais elle était restée, motivée par une raison qui la dépassait.

Le petit groupe qu'elle s'était créé en début de soirée, composé de quelques universitaires âgés (même à l'échelle des sorciers) étaient repartis juste après les échanges de lampions dans le jardin, à sa grande déception. Elle avait alors une fois de plus songé à retourner chez elle mais ne l'avait pas fait, retenue par la musique entraînante.

Le son des percussions et de la flute l'électrisait. Elle avait refusé quelques invitations jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide qu'elle avait finalement _envie_ de danser, et s'était retrouvée à se faire marcher sur les pieds par un jeune garçon de deux têtes de moins qu'elle.

La jeune femme assistait maintenant à un mouvement de foule vers le jardin, où elle se trouvait. Les sorciers parlaient d'un air excité et cela piqua la curiosité de Rowena, qui s'avança vers la bâtisse pour mieux voir ce qui était au centre de l'attention. Grâce à sa grande taille, il lui suffit de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour apercevoir un bout de la scène par-dessus les têtes du groupe qui se formait. Elle y aperçu plusieurs membres de la famille Poufsouffle : la mère Alice, qu'elle reconnut pour l'avoir déjà vue à une réception, et Helga aux côtés des deux jumeaux Antoine et Anemona, de quelques années de moins qu'elle. Elle ne put en voir plus car elle fut soudainement emportée sur le côté et manqua de tomber, se rattrapant au bras de la personne la plus proche, qui s'avéra être l'italien Lord Puccini. Elle s'excusa face à son regard courroucé et tenta de trouver un meilleur endroit d'où regarder la scène, au moment où la voix magiquement renforcée d'Helga s'élevait dans le jardin, joyeuse et excitée.

« Mes chers invités, vous êtes sur le point de voir une chose extraordinaire… »

* * *

Le cœur d'Helga battait à tout rompre alors qu'elle se penchait pour chatouiller les pommes une ultime fois avant leur chant unique. Les pommes chantantes d'Athènes étaient une espèce rare, particulièrement en Angleterre. La plupart des invités n'en avaient sûrement jamais entendu parler. Et elle, Helga Poufsouffle, allait pouvoir leur offrir le cadeau de ce chant incroyable qu'elle-même n'avait eu le plaisir d'entendre qu'une fois, dans la roseraie avec Henry le jardinier.

Elle sentait tous les regards posés sur elle –sur ses mains tenant la plume d'oie, sur les trois pommes posées devant elle- et elle en aurait pleuré d'excitation. Elle avait le souffle coupé d'anticipation, dessinant à l'avance dans son esprit les regards émerveillés, les « ooh », les battements des mains. Pas un instant elle n'avait questionné le déroulement de son numéro. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de douter : elle _savait_ que ça allait marcher. Ce n'était pas par suffisance ou orgueil, mais par foi. Helga Poufsouffle avait foi dans le monde, et le monde le lui rendait bien. Aussi, quand elle chatouilla la première pomme avec sa plume et que cette dernière ne se mit pas à chanter, pas un instant elle soupçonna qu'il put y avoir un problème.

Elle la chatouilla à nouveau, celle-ci puis une autre, et la troisième, mais rien ne se passa, et seulement à ce moment un doute s'insinua dans son esprit. Avait-elle parfaitement suivi les instructions d'Henry ?

Son petit-frère Antoine se pencha vers elle et dit d'un ton qui était tout sauf discret : « quelque chose ne va pas ? » Elle secoua la tête sans rien dire, chatouillant une fois de plus les pommes une à une. Le murmure du public grossissait et les regards posés sur elle lui semblaient maintenant beaucoup plus lourds. Un sentiment de panique enfla dans son ventre et elle eut soudain très envie de pleurer. Et puis alors, une main apaisante se posa sur son épaule et Helga se retourna pour voir sa sœur Jane, si belle dans la lueur des lanternes, qui lui dit d'une voix douce : « Réfléchis Helga, est-ce qu'il manque quelque chose ? De l'eau, une autre plume peut-être ? ». Et Helga se souvint. Son sourire s'élargit de nouveau et elle annonça, toute excitée : « Il faut chanter le premier vers pour que les pommes suivent ! » :

Et en chatouillant la première pomme, elle entonna : « Si jolies sont les étoiles dans le ciel, et les licornes dans les bois… »

Ce ne fut que quand la foule se dispersa que Rowena parvint à se rapprocher des Poufsouffle, rejoignant une Helga rayonnante. Celle-ci se tenait à côté des pommes, comme si elle ne pouvait se résoudre à s'en éloigner. Rowena elle-même, peu facilement impressionnable, devait reconnaitre que le chant l'avait émerveillée. Il était si pur, cristallin, si différent de tout ce qu'elle avait entendu jusqu'à présent… Un instant, elle aurait pu croire qu'elle était loin de l'Angleterre, et pouvait presque sentir le soleil couler sur sa peau, l'odeur des oranges flotter dans l'air et la sensation délicieuse de tremper ses pieds dans l'eau de mer transparente. Réprimant un bâillement, Rowena profita de la fin d'une conversation pour avancer vers l'endroit où se trouvait la jeune Helga. Elle allait la féliciter et lui annoncer qu'elle partait… La soirée lui avait réservé assez d'émotions pour l'instant, il était temps pour elle de se retirer. Vœu pieux. Au moment où elle allait atteindre Helga, quelqu'un prononça son prénom :

\- Rowena !

Elle se retourna pour faire face à une jeune femme incroyablement belle, aux longs cheveux roux remontés en un chignon compliqué, aux yeux verts forêt, aux adorables taches de rousseur, et à la peau pâle mise en valeur par une robe crème rehaussée de nombreux bijoux. Jane, la plus âgée des filles Poufsouffle. Immédiatement Rowena lui sourit, un sourire franc comme elle en faisait rarement. Elle était sincèrement heureuse de la revoir. De sa voix si particulière, ridiculement grave pour une femme, Jane s'exclama :

\- Cela fait si longtemps… Comment allez-vous ? Cette robe vous va à merveille ! Le bleu est vraiment votre couleur.

Rowena n'eut jamais l'occasion de répondre à ce compliment formé avec tout le naturel du monde, car ce fut à ce moment qu'elle prit conscience qu'une personne se tenait aux côtés de Jane. C'était un grand jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond foncé et à l'allure fière, et il la regardait. Son visage réveilla quelque chose en Rowena, un petit frisson au creux de son ventre, et ce fut au moment où Jane entreprit de faire les présentations qu'elle réalisa qui se tenait devant elle :

\- Miss Rowena Serdaigle, voici Sir Godric Gryffondor. Sir Gryffondor est l'un de mes très chers amis. Godric Miss Serdaigle, une jeune femme à la compagnie toujours délicieuse, et d'une intelligence rare… »

Nous atteignons maintenant un point de notre récit qui nécessite un petit voyage : il serait bon de remonter un peu le temps, jusqu'à une soirée tout à fait déterminante, qui eut lieu quelques douze mois plus tôt.

* * *

(Un an plus tôt - Taverne Ecossaise sous une pluie d'été)

« - Godric Adeney.

\- Rowena Serdaigle.

\- Vous savez ce que l'on peut boire de bon ici ?

Rowena secoua la tête, et le jeune homme fronça les sourcils comme si cela l'ennuyait réellement. Se tournant vers le tavernier aux épais sourcils jaunâtres qui astiquait un pichet de l'autre côté du comptoir, Godric dit d'une voix claire :

\- Servez-moi ce que vous voulez.

\- Bien monsieur.

La voix était empreinte d'une référence qu'il n'avait réservée jusqu'à là qu'à Rowena. Alors que l'homme posait des boissons de couleur trouble devant les jeunes gens, Godric reporta son regard sur la jeune fille, souriant de nouveau, et Rowena demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici par une si belle journée ?

\- Il se trouve que cet endroit m'appartient. J'y passe le plus clair de mon temps.

Elle plissa le nez.

\- Impossible.

\- Pourquoi cela ?

\- Je suis venue plusieurs fois ces derniers jours et je ne vous ai jamais vu ici.

\- C'est parce que vous n'avez pas été attentive.

Elle sourit presque de la remarque, puis ferma les yeux doucement.

\- Vous avez passé la journée à chevaucher, ce que est simple à deviner à la vue des poils de cheval qui parsèment votre cape et tout simplement à l'odeur forte que vous apportez avec vous, mais aussi à la raideur de votre position et à l'aspect de votre peau (un peu craquelée, à la façon que seule donne une longue chevauchée au grand air). Depuis que vous êtes arrivé, trois hommes sont repartis, et un garçon d'écurie est entré. Il y a exactement six tables dans cette pièce, dont deux rondes, trois carrées et une rectangulaire. A la table rectangulaire sont assis deux hommes – des paysans, regardez la terre incrustée sous leurs ongles. Le plus petit des deux à une barbe noire et il louche, et le plus grand (yeux verts, des dents manquantes) n'a plus un sous et compte sur son camarade pour payer sa boisson (mais se tient prêt à filer si l'autre refuse –regardez sa posture). Quant au tenancier… il est actuellement en train de nous observer du coin de l'œil en faisant semblant de nettoyer la table ronde (c'est toujours la table ronde), un tissu crasseux à la main. (Pause) J'imagine qu'il se demande si je vous appartiens de quelque façon ou s'il peut continuer à me regarder de façon un peu trop appuyée sans danger.

Rowena rouvrit un œil pour juger de la réaction de son locuteur :

\- Je continue, ou… ?

\- Ça ira. Vous m'avez convaincu. Inutile de préciser que la taverne ne m'appartient pas, donc.

\- Inutile en effet.

Un léger sourire aux lèvres, Godric détourna son regard de Rowena par politesse pour le reporter sur le mur en face de lui, qu'il ne vit pas vraiment. On lui avait dit un jour qu'il n'y avait rien de plus inconfortable pour une femme que d'être regardée en face lorsqu'elle parlait. Il ne prêtait en général pas beaucoup d'importance aux conventions, mais Rowena avait en elle une sorte de distance polie qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il valait mieux être attentif à ses gestes. Pour remplir le silence, il se mit à déboutonner sa cape, tâche rendue quelque peu laborieuse par la rigidité de ses doigts restés dans le froid trop longtemps. Puis il entreprit de compter le nombre de bouteilles posées en face de lui sur une table bancale, attendant que la jeune femme rompe le silence. Au bout de quelques secondes interminables, il arrêta de compter. Incapable de résister –il n'avait jamais su, ni _voulu_ résister à ses pulsions-, il pivota de nouveau vers Rowena, qui sirotait sa boisson avec un air de léger dégoût sur le visage. Cette femme était intéressante. Pas tant en-elle-même, car son physique n'avait rien d'incroyable : Godric était amené à rencontrer régulièrement des femmes bien plus belles. Mais sa simple présence ici la rendait intéressante. D'autant plus que le jeune homme sentait instinctivement que Rowena venait de son monde. Il reprit, la faisait sursauter imperceptiblement :

\- C'est la première fois que je viens ici, pour être honnête.

\- Etonnant.

\- Très. Vous voulez savoir ce que cette journée m'a appris ? (Elle haussa les sourcils) La volonté d'un cheval épuisé après une journée de chevauchée est infiniment supérieure à celle de tout homme. Peu importe si nous sommes au milieu de l'Ecosse, quand il s'arrête, il s'arrête.

Rowena ouvrit la bouche puis hésita.

\- Qu'y-a-t-il ?

\- De tout homme peut-être. Mais je serais curieuse de mettre cette vérité à l'épreuve en faisant monter une femme.

Un éclat amusé apparut dans les yeux de Godric, et il laissa cette phrase faire son effet dans son esprit un instant, buvant une gorgée de boisson aigre. Puis il reprit, baissant la voix et faisant traîner les mots comme s'il les pesait dans son esprit :

\- J'ai bien peur de ne pas être aussi observateur que vous, mais je pense ne pas me tromper en affirmant que vous savez ce qu'est un moldu, n'est-ce pas ?

Les yeux de Rowena s'écarquillèrent sous l'effet de la curiosité, et Godric réalisa immédiatement son erreur.

\- Un moldu ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Oh… je… vous…

\- C'est un mot italien ? Il me semble l'avoir lu dans une poésie… Ou ça se mange, peut-être ? Je ne m'y connais pas beaucoup en cuisine, je suis confuse…

\- Non, c'est… c'est…

L'embarras de Godric disparut quand il aperçut le bref sourire de Rowena.

\- Vous vous moquez de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Un tout petit peu, concéda-t-elle.

Elle inclina la tête, ses longs cheveux blonds tombant sur sa joue.

\- Oui, je sais ce qu'est un moldu, ou un elfe de maison, ou encore de l'asphodèle. Et je connais aussi votre famille, Sir _Gryffondor_.

Elle insista sur le nom de famille et le jeune homme grimaça en réalisant qu'il s'était présenté comme Godric Adeney quelques minutes plus tôt. Il en avait pris l'habitude dès qu'il sortait des territoires de sa famille, empruntant à loisir le nom de son ami Julius - qu'il trouvait de toute façon bien plus impressionnant que Gryffondor.

\- J'imagine que c'était inévitable.

\- La broche vous a un peu trahi, pour tout dire. Une seule famille de sorcier porte ces armoiries.

\- Ma vénérable famille…

Il avait voulu que ces mots sonnent ironiques mais une pointe de fierté résonna malgré lui. L'image de sa famille s'imposa à Godric pendant une seconde, et l'habituelle goutte de remord s'insinua en lui en songeant qu'il avait encore quitté le domaine sans prévenir personne. Le sentiment s'évanouit presque aussitôt.

Rowena reprit une gorgée de son verre et le sorcier demanda en indiquant la boisson d'un geste du menton :

\- Un sort pour qu'il y ait une quantité de boisson beaucoup plus importante que ce qu'il y parait ?

 _\- Multi quantis._ Simple et efficace.

\- Je ne le connaissais pas.

\- C'eut été étonnant. Je l'ai inventé.

Il sourit de nouveau, pensant qu'elle se moquait de lui, avant de remarquer son air calme.

\- Vous êtes sérieuse ?

\- C'est une de mes nombreuses qualités, oui.

\- Vous avez inventé d'autres sorts ?

\- Quelques-uns. Dont un pour démêler les cheveux, dont je suis particulièrement fière.

Godric prêta soudain une attention particulière aux cheveux de Rowena, qui retombaient en vaguelettes sur ses épaules. Son air inquisiteur et suspicieux donna envie de rire à la jeune femme, qui repoussa son verre et s'exclama dans le même geste :

\- Est-ce que vous voulez sortir ?

\- Sortir ? Sous la pluie ?

\- Le valeureux Gryffondor aurait peur d'un peu d'eau ?

\- Peur ? Jamais. »

Et sur ces bonnes paroles il reboutonna sa cape, sauta sur ses pieds et déposa de l'argent moldu sur le comptoir avant de présenter son bras à Rowena, qui hésita un quart de seconde avant de le prendre.

* * *

Les deux jeunes gens dénotaient dans la mince allée boueuse. Tout en eux criait qu'ils n'étaient pas d'ici : les étoffes de leurs vêtements colorés d'une qualité rare, leurs gestes maîtrisés et leur allure altière, et même les bribes de conversations captés par les passants : le langage doux et châtié semblait venir d'un autre monde. Mais la plus grande différence résidait dans le regard : ceux des deux visiteurs étaient curieux, profonds, vifs, exaltés, rieurs, sages - et la liste d'adjectifs aurait pu s'allonger encore et encore, sauf pour un dans leurs yeux, il n'y avait nulle trace de peur. Cette peur viscérale qui accompagnait les villageois chaque jour de leur vie comme une amie, cette peur qui s'insinuait en eux dès l'enfance et ne les quittait jamais vraiment… cette peur de mourir qui était dans chacun de leurs gestes n'avait jamais réellement effleuré l'esprit des deux sorciers.

Car oui, avant toute chose, ces deux jeunes gens étaient des sorciers.

Cela, il valait sûrement mieux que les villageois ne puissent le deviner, pour toutes sortes de raisons qui prennent racine –encore une fois- dans la peur et la haine. Mais cette histoire est pour un autre jour.

Godric et Rowena étaient donc, on peut le dire, des sorciers. Et des sorciers d'un talent rare, mais eux-mêmes n'en avaient pas encore réellement conscience à ce moment-là… bien que cette rencontre commence déjà à leur faire entrapercevoir un monde de possibilités jusqu'alors insoupçonnées, rendues possibles par une conversation à cœur ouvert et par la compréhension soudaine qu'ils avaient une voix et un poids en dehors de l'univers familial.

* * *

« - Mais vous voulez dire que vous n'avez jamais… ?

Godric secoua la tête, un mince sourire aux lèvres. Le mouvement projeta des gouttelettes dans les airs, dont l'une s'accrocha à un cil de Rowena pour aller presque aussitôt mourir sur sa joue.

\- Jamais.

\- La jeune femme secoua la tête à son tour, les sourcils froncés.

\- Je refuse de le croire.

\- C'est pourtant la vérité, affirma t'il en haussant les épaules, sa voix ayant retrouvé de l'assurance.

Rowena encaissa l'information, faisant quelques pas la tête penchée vers le sol, l'air pensif, puis ralentissant la cadence pour laisser Godric la rejoindre.

\- Soit.

\- Soit.

Il eut un bref instant l'air soulagé que la jeune femme ait abandonné le sujet, mais cette dernière n'était pas du genre à lâcher l'affaire si facilement. Elle lui coula un regard en coin avant de lui demander à nouveau :

 _\- Jamais_ jamais ?

\- (Ennuyé) Non, miss Serdaigle, pour la dernière fois, je n'ai jamais discuté avec un fantôme des conditions de vie à son époque. Tout comme je n'ai jamais lu les poèmes de Li Bai ou enluminé un livre.

\- Mais… qu'avez-vous _fait_ de votre vie jusqu'à maintenant ?

\- Je l'ai _vécue_ , j'imagine. (Ceci il ne le dit pas à voix haute. Plutôt, il affirma :) Les occasions ne se sont juste pas présentées.

\- Et elles ne se présenteront probablement jamais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Qui suis-je pour prétendre savoir de quoi sera fait l'avenir ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête face à la désinvolture amusée de Godric. Ils marchaient à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre, les cheveux dégoulinants de pluie, la longue jupe de Rowena –qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de protéger avec un sort- maculée de boue. Elle reprit :

\- Avouez que cela fait beaucoup de lacunes à votre charge.

\- Certes. (Pause) Moi, au moins, j'ai eu une baguette avant l'âge de quinze ans.

\- Vous aviez dit que vous ne le mentionneriez plus !

\- (Avec un haussement d'épaule) J'ai changé d'avis.

\- Oh, des valeurs admirables, je vois. »

\- Godric sourit, et Rowena ne put s'empêcher de refléter son expression.

* * *

« - A vous, alors. Si vous pouviez aller n'importe où dans le monde, où iriez-vous ?

La pluie s'était arrêtée en même temps que les déambulations des deux sorciers, qui avaient décidé presque tacitement de s'asseoir sur une petite butte recouverte d'herbe, un peu en dehors du village. Le ciel qui s'était éclairci après les averses devait maintenant dire adieu à son soleil, et cet au revoir était particulièrement réussi. Des traînées vermeilles, rosées et dorées se mêlaient pour créer une œuvre éphémère, que Rowena regardait d'un œil distrait. Elle ne réfléchit même pas à la question avant de répondre.

\- Ici, j'imagine.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Eh bien… Considérant que je _peux_ aller n'importe où dans le monde en transplanant, cette question n'a pas vraiment lieu d'être, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Attendez, vous voulez dire que vous maîtrisez totalement le transplanage ?

\- Bien sûr. (Elle avait l'air étonné) Pas vous ?

\- Eh bien… non. Et je n'avais jamais rencontré personne qui maîtrise parfaitement cette technique. A ma connaissance, très peu de sorciers en sont capables.

\- Oh.

Rowena en resta sur cette syllabe formée presque silencieusement. Il serait judicieux de préciser qu'à ce stade de sa vie, Rowena Serdaigle n'avait pas encore réalisé l'étendue de ses capacités magiques. Inconsciente du fait que ses habilités étaient supérieures à la plupart de celles des sorciers, et de loin, la jeune femme ne s'attarda donc pas sur cette remarque. Son esprit en était déjà à la question suivante, qu'elle s'empressa de poser à Godric :

\- Si quelqu'un vous offrait la possibilité de voyager dans le temps, que voudriez-vous voir ?

Godric prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

\- Moi, dans vingt ans. Pour voir ce que j'ai accompli et quelle vie je mène.

Elle lui jeta un regard désapprobateur.

\- C'est affreusement commun.

\- Que voulez-vous, je suis un personnage tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun. De plus, comparé à mes illustres ancêtres, ou même à mon père, il est certain que je ne laisserai pas une trace très importante dans l'histoire de la magie. (Il hésita) Oh bien sûr, j'en rêve, mais…

Sa voix se perdit dans le vide et ils restèrent silencieux tous les deux un moment, absorbant ses paroles. Godric venait d'ouvrir une porte qui était jusque-là restée close : celle des ambitions. Les sorciers se perdirent un instant dans leurs pensées, dans ce qui était le lot commun des jeunes personnes : un fouillis de rêves, de projets et d'espoirs.

Rowena lissa distraitement son jupon, étalé tout autour d'elle dans l'herbe trempée, et elle soupira. Elle se sentait merveilleusement bien. Jamais auparavant elle ne s'était livrée à quelqu'un aussi librement, jamais elle n'avait tenu une conversation aussi décousue, intéressante et si divinement dénuée de conséquences. Mais, plus encore, jamais auparavant elle n'en avait ressenti le besoin, ou même l'envie. Et ce soir, il lui semblait que c'était quelque chose qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps sans le savoir. Pouvoir parler simplement, et apprendre à connaître quelqu'un. Car apprendre était son activité préférée au monde, et Godric était un incroyable sujet pour étancher sa soif de connaissances concernant l'étrangeté humaine. Voire l'étrangeté des sorciers. Ou l'étrangeté des hommes. Bref, sous toutes ses facettes, Godric était une source de savoir idéale pour la curiosité insatiable de Rowena.

Godric, quant à lui, s'amusait beaucoup. Plus il parlait avec Rowena, et moins ses questions trouvaient de réponses satisfaisantes. Et il adorait ce sentiment d'être en terrain inconnu, de ne pas avoir de fait tangible auquel se raccrocher. Il se complaisait dans cette incertitude constante, et il ne cherchait pas réellement à avoir de réponses à ses questions – les _vraies_ questions, celles qu'il aurait posées en temps normal. Qui était la famille de Rowena et comment se faisait-il que lui, Godric, qui avait des relations dans à peu près toutes les familles de sorciers du pays -voire du continent- n'aie jamais entendu parler des Serdaigle ? D'où Rowena tenait-elle cette maîtrise de la magie qui l'impressionnait de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que la soirée passait ? Comment s'était-elle retrouvée dans cette taverne ? (cette question il finit par la poser, et l'histoire de la malchanceuse Gressina le fit rire, sous les sourcils foncés de Rowena qui se demandait sûrement s'il était correct d'en rire aussi). Quoi qu'il en soit, pour Godric la jeune femme était un mystère ambulant, en plus d'être drôle –à sa manière sarcastique et un peu moralisatrice. Et il était heureux de passer la soirée en sa compagnie (même sans en avoir pleinement conscience).

\- Et dans vingt ans, qu'aimeriez-vous voir ? Rowena reprit d'une voix douce.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Cette réalité le frappa de plein fouet. Il n'en savait rien. Il n'en avait fichtrement aucune idée, parce qu'il n'avait jamais réfléchi à ce qu'il voulait _vraiment_. Ou à ce qu'il voulait tout court, pour être honnête. Seulement maintenant, les fesses trempées par la terre imbibée d'eau et aux côtés d'une jeune femme qu'il connaissait à peine, seulement maintenant, alors que le soleil disparaissait complètement et que le ciel revêtait son manteau sombre caractéristique, seulement maintenant, alors qu'il était si proche de ce sentiment d'apaisement qu'il fuyait constamment sans le savoir, _seulement maintenant_ , Godric Gryffondor réalisait qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Mais, un mince instant après que cette pensée ait fait sa place dans son esprit, une autre s'imposa : Ce n'était pas grave. Et les mots coulèrent de la bouche de Godric :

\- Toute ma vie j'ai cru savoir… Mais c'était seulement ce que les autres voulaient pour moi. Mon père, si brave, toujours un modèle, et ma mère, douce et dure à la fois, dont je crains l'avis plus que tout. Mes grands-parents, tantes, oncles… tous ces vénérables Gryffondor, tous grands, puissants, courageux, vaillants. Explorateurs, guerriers, seigneurs, rois mêmes… Toute une lignée de renom qui ne m'a laissée de place que pour en devenir le valeureux héritier.

\- Il y a pire comme pression, vous ne pensez pas ?

Godric fronça les sourcils, et Rowena regretta immédiatement son intervention stupide, digne d'une petite fille qui ne comprenait pas de quoi on lui parlait. Elle se mordit la langue mais ne rajouta rien.

\- Pire pression ? J'imagine…

Un silence de quelques minutes, pendant lesquelles Rowena pouvait presque sentir toute la magie de l'instant s'écouler lentement de l'endroit, retrouver sa place dans l'immensité de la nuit. Et puis la voix de Godric, hachée, dure, mais calme :

\- En fait non, je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer. Je n'arrive pas à imaginer pire pression que celle de devenir le _héros_ du monde des sorciers.

\- Devenir le roi du monde des moldus ?

Godric tourna le regard vers Rowena, vers sa peau pâle au clair de lune, vers son visage aux traits droits dénué de toute originalité, vers ses yeux clairs brillants d'intelligence, et après un bref échange silencieux, il choisit de rire. Il savait qu'elle l'avait compris, et il savait aussi qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui apporter de réponse.

\- Et vous miss Serdaigle, comment serez-vous dans vingt ans ?

\- Oh, moi… (Ses pommettes se teintèrent de rouge, mais elle garda le menton haut) J'aurai écrit un livre ou deux. J'aurai inventé quelques sorts utiles pour le monde de la magie. J'aurai fini de lire toutes les chroniques de Merlin (j'y arriverai) et je maîtriserai parfaitement la métamorphose…

Elle choisit d'arrêter là, même si la liste continuait encore pendant longtemps. Rien que d'y penser, une flamme d'excitation réchauffait son ventre, et elle pouvait parfaitement imaginer toutes ces soirées d'apprentissage, assise à un bureau devant une lucarne qui laissait entrevoir une lune aussi brillante que celle qu'elle avait actuellement devant les yeux. Elle pouvait presque ressentir la chaleur de la bougie près de son visage, la lourdeur de ses paupières fatiguées et le crissement de la plume sur le parchemin, mais par-dessus-tout, le contentement extatique que lui procurait la sensation de _savoir_. La voix chaude de Godric la ramena à la réalité.

\- Je vous le souhaite, miss Serdaigle.

Elle sentit un frisson de bien-être lui parcourir le dos.

\- Je vous le souhaite aussi, Sir Gryffondor.

\- Quoi donc ?

\- Devenir un héros.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de le vouloir.

\- Alors que voulez-vous ?

\- Je vous l'ai dit : je ne sais pas.

\- Non, je veux dire… que voulez-vous, là, tout de suite, maintenant ?

\- (Fronçant les sourcils) Je ne sais pas.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Non.

\- Bien sûr que si.

 _\- Non_ , miss Serdaigle.

\- Soit.

Rowena avait parlé d'une voix douce, mais Godric était profondément ennuyé. Il se pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas lui dire ce qui lui passait à l'esprit. Le sentiment de contentement l'avait soudainement quitté, le laissant réaliser qu'il était assis par terre dans le froid et que l'humidité infiltrait ses os. Il sentait la colère monter en lui, cette colère familière qu'il n'arrivait jamais à maîtriser. Pourquoi avait-elle décidé d'être si rabat-joie, tout à coup ? Pourquoi avait-elle l'air de savoir ce qu'il voulait mieux que lui-même ? Il n'avait pas envie de répondre à ces questions. Son caractère indocile reprenait le dessus, et il eut brusquement envie de _bouger_ , d'être actif. Prenant appui sur ses mains, il sauta sur ses pieds, dos à Rowena une seconde avant de se retourner vers elle et de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Elle ne le prit pas, mais se releva rapidement dans un froissement de jupes et un craquement d'articulation. Elle grimaça, puis reprit, levant son visage vers celui de Godric à nouveau :

\- Nous reprenons chacun le cours de nos vies, alors ?

\- Il semblerait.

Elle sourit, un de ces rares sourires dont elle avait le secret, qui semblait changer totalement la forme de son visage, l'adoucir, rendre la lueur vive de son regard moins inquiétante, et la colère de Godric retomba aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

\- Au revoir alors, Sir Gryffondor.

\- Au revoir, miss Serdaigle.

Rowena brossa sa cape du revers de la main pour en enlever un peu de terre, tâche qui semblait bien inutile considérant l'état du vêtement après un après-midi sous la pluie. Toutefois, l'impression qu'elle tentait de faire durer _leur_ soirée encore un peu s'évanoui vite, puisqu'elle recula de quelques pas pour s'éloigner de Godric, fit un mouvement du menton comme pour dire adieu, puis s'apprêta à transplaner.

Ce fut à ce moment-là que Godric ouvrit la bouche :

\- Ce que je veux, c'est vivre. Je veux vivre des aventures que personne d'autre ne vit. Je veux vivre des choses que personne d'autre n'a vécues avant moi.

Rowena inclina légèrement la tête, les yeux brillants et, se penchant presque imperceptiblement vers le jeune homme, elle dit quelque chose qui changea la vie de Godric à tout jamais :

\- Mais alors… pourquoi pas ? »

Et elle transplana.

* * *

A la soirée des Poufsouffle, presque un an plus tard, Rowena Serdaigle croisa le regard de Godric Gryffondor et les souvenirs de cette soirée lui revinrent par impressions : les gouttes froides de pluie sur ses joues, la vague chaleur au creux de son ventre alors qu'elle répondait aux questions du jeune homme, cette sensation de possibilité et de léger tournis, comme s'ils se tenaient en orbite hors du temps.

Elle hocha la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et Godric lui répondit de la même façon, la quittant des yeux un bref instant pour répondre à Jane :

« - Nous avons déjà eu le plaisir de nous rencontrer. »

* * *

(De retour au coin du feu)

"Oh, est-il déjà si tard ? Pas étonnant que je vous voie bailler depuis quelques minutes... Filez-donc au lit, Medora va vous montrer le chemin jusqu'à votre chambre. Nous nous retrouverons demain soir pour continuer notre histoire, si cela vous dit toujours.»


	3. Chapter 2 - Merveilleusement bien

(Au coin du feu)

« Oh, vous êtes déjà arrivé ? Et vous avez allumé un feu ? Je dois dire que c'est flatteur d'avoir un public si attentif et intéressé… Cela réchauffe mon vieux cœur. Laissez-moi deux minutes, le temps que je prenne place, et nous commencerons notre histoire. Oh, ce fauteuil est un vrai bonheur. Alors alors, où en étions-nous ? A la soirée des pommes chantantes, vous avez raison… Eh bien, nous allons sauter quelques jours… »

* * *

Helga Poufsouffle avait un secret. Ça durait depuis quelques mois déjà, et il ne quittait jamais son esprit. C'était un secret rien qu'à elle, qu'elle chérissait par-dessus-tout. Elle y pensait à chaque instant, il remplissait sa journée, lui donnait une profondeur qu'elle adorait.

Helga Poufsouffle avait un secret. C'était excitant, grisant, effrayant. Ca la faisait sourire quand elle pensait que personne ne regardait et ça la faisait sautiller gaiement quand elle se rendait d'une pièce à l'autre.

Helga Poufsouffle avait un secret et c'était à cause de ce secret que, chaque soir, elle luttait pour rester éveillée. Pour pouvoir le rejoindre.

Tous les soirs, elle allait embrasser ses parents dans leur chambre d'été. Ils se couchaient toujours tôt, impatients de se retrouver tous les deux, et Helga ne leur imposait jamais sa présence plus de quelques minutes. Elle savait que si dans la journée ils étaient totalement présents pour elle et pour leurs autres enfants, les soirs leur appartenaient, à tous les deux. Ils confiaient Poppy - la dernière-née âgée de seulement deux ans - aux elfes de maison puis se retiraient dans leurs appartements pour simplement profiter de la présence de l'autre.

Après cela, elle passait quelque temps à la recherche d'Antoine et Anemona, qui étaient comme à leur habitude loin d'être couchés. Selon les soirs, elle les trouvait dans le petit salon, dans le bureau de maman, dans la cuisine ou encore dans sa propre chambre. Généralement ils étaient tout excités, en pleine expérimentation, et ils accueillaient Helga avec enthousiasme, pressés de lui montrer leur nouvelle découverte. Cela pouvait aller de la création d'un pain aux ailes de fée, qui s'envolait jusqu'à leurs bouches sous le regard amusé d'Helga (un peu inquiète toutefois que les petites créatures connues pour leur tempérament explosif et hargneux cherchent à se venger), ou la réalisation d'une fresque en boue craquelée représentant la famille Poufsouffle sur la robe de Meimei la cuisinière, ou encore l'invention d'un jeu de balle appelé « ditch », qui nécessitait des balais et une petite bague dorée de Jane.

Les jumeaux de douze ans ne cessaient jamais de l'amuser, et elle prenait plaisir à les accompagner dans leurs jeux, qui pourtant se finissaient souvent dans les cris. Antoine et Anemona s'adoraient mais seulement jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux décide de changer les règles du jeu, ou aie une nouvelle idée, ou déclare que tout n'était plus aussi amusant. Alors ils pouvaient devenir violents, se mordaient, se tiraient les cheveux, se griffaient et frappaient dans tous les sens, ce qui bien sûr n'était jamais bon pour les vases environnants ou le chat des Poufsouffle qui se retrouvait au milieu de luttes qui le dépassait.

C'était généralement à ce moment-là qu'Helga prenait congé, et que Jane arrivait pour intervenir. Elle analysait rapidement la situation puis prenait les choses en main, douce et diplomate. Elle ne semblait jamais lasse de ces disputes incessantes, et ne prenait pas les jumeaux de haut. Elle prenait simplement le temps de leur parler, conciliante, écoutant avec sérieux les récriminations des deux enfants plantés devant elle avec les joues rouges, les cheveux en bataille et des traces de morsure sur le front ou les bras, hochant la tête sérieusement. Avec un léger sourire, elle distribuait ensuite quelques conseils, puis leur demandait de ranger leur désordre. Ils se mettaient gentiment à la tâche, d'abord en ignorant totalement l'autre, mais au moment de finir ils reparlaient généralement avec excitation, chuchotant et arborant des sourires rêveurs pendant l'élaboration d'une nouvelle idée.

Après cela selon ses envies Helga faisait un détour par la cuisine, généralement vide à cette heure tardive, à la recherche d'une sucrerie à grignoter. Elle prenait part de gâteau ou morceau de pain ou boisson chaude et s'asseyait sur une table, les jambes dans le vide, savourant simplement le plaisir d'être là, d'avoir vécu une bonne journée et de sentir le sucre qui fondait sur sa langue. Bien sûr, avant de sortir de la cuisine elle attrapait un peu de nourriture pour son secret. Ça lui faisait toujours plaisir.

Et puis enfin, il était l'heure de monter se coucher et d'attendre avec l'impatience. Allongée dans son grand lit, Helga s'agitait dans la chaleur estivale, sa robe de nuit blanche dessinant de longs pétales blancs autour d'elle. Elle guettait la course de la lune par la lucarne, et au moment où depuis son lit Helga en avait une vue complète, elle se levait d'un bond. Il était l'heure. Elle ne prenait pas la peine d'emporter une cape puisqu'il faisait encore plus chaud à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Sortant de sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds, elle guettait le moindre bruit qui parcourait le château. Elle les connaissait par cœur. Elle ressentait plus qu'elle n'entendait le craquement du vieux bois dans les tours, le murmure des branches contre les imposantes pierres grises. Elle imaginait la respiration de ses frères et sœurs, de ses parents et des nombreux domestiques.

Elle descendait doucement les escaliers de ses pieds nus, traversait tout l'étage inférieur et se servait de sa baguette pour ouvrir la porte de derrière sans bruit, celle qui menait au jardin. Quand elle dépassait les saules pleureurs et le mélimélo de rosiers, elle se mettait à courir. Elle savait que son secret l'attendait au bout du jardin, comme il le faisait toujours. Elle savait qu'il s'immobiliserait en l'entendant approcher, qu'il l'accueillerait avec une joie unique qui lui réchaufferait le cœur.

Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas se douter que son secret était lui aussi sur le point de lui faire une révélation.

* * *

Un hibou au pelage brun et yeux jaunes apporta une lettre à Godric Gryffondor le premier jour du mois de septembre de l'année 987. La lettre était froissée, tâchée d'une encre rougeâtre, et Godric ne put retenir une légère grimace de déception en reconnaissant l'écriture familière de Julius, ronde, qui couvrait toute la missive en lignes irrégulières, comme s'il l'avait écrite à la hâte. Ce qui, connaissant Julius, était probablement ce qu'il avait fait. Chassant l'initiale déception (il espérait une lettre de quelqu'un d'autre) une pointe d'excitation s'insinua dans le ventre de Godric à l'idée de lire le récit des dernières aventures de Julius. Sans plus attendre, il décacheta le sceau bleuté si familier et se mit à lire.

 _Godric,_

 _Avant toute chose, je sais que cette lettre va te faire rire. Elle va sûrement être pleine d'émotions profondes, de larmes que je n'ai pas pu retenir et de sentimentalité, et tout ça va t'amener à penser que je suis une vraie fillette. Pour cela, va te faire foutre. Ceci étant dit, nous pouvons commencer._

 _Je suis enfin arrivé à Constantinople il y a quelques jours. Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Y-a-t-il des mots pour décrire cette ville ? Mon esprit s'emballe, et je te prie d'excuser mon écriture désorganisée._

 _Le mois dernier, j'ai rencontré trois marchands vénitiens sur la route vers l'empire Byzantin le père, le fils et l'oncle. Ils voyagent pour vendre leurs tentures, mais contrairement à la plupart des marchands vénitiens ils se sentent beaucoup plus à l'aise sur la terre ferme. Ce sont des personnes incroyablement intéressantes et après plusieurs heures passées à parler autour d'un feu (que le jeune fils a mis un temps fou à allumer… jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne le dos et que je lui donne un petit coup de pouce magique) nous avons décidé de faire la route ensemble jusqu'à Constantinople. C'est ainsi qu'une fois de plus j'ai mêlé mon chemin à celui d'inconnus, que j'ai maintenant l'impression de connaître plus que ma propre famille. Tu te souviens certainement de cela, des liens forts qui se créent quand tu es si loin de chez toi, quand tout ce qui t'entoure t'est étranger, quand tu as l'impression que ta vie entière est un rêve, une chimère… oui, des liens plus intenses et plus réels que tout ce que j'ai jamais pu ressentir dans notre bon vieux pays…_

 _Ça doit faire maintenant six mois que tu as choisi de rentrer, et bien que je ne comprenne toujours pas ta décision, j'espère que tu es heureux et que tu mènes une vie qui a un sens à tes yeux. Je n'ai pas reçu de lettres de ta part depuis plusieurs semaines, donc j'imagine que soit tu es très occupé, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle, soit tu m'as oublié ou soit tu es mort. Tu as intérêt à ce que ce soit la troisième option, car si tu m'as oublié c'est moi qui te tuerai quand je reviendrai. Quoique ça puisse prendre un certain temps, car je ne me vois pas arrêter de voyager : Je n'ai jamais été si heureux (ôte ce sourire narquois de ton visage)_

 _Et pourtant, la vie d'explorateur est extrêmement difficile. C'est peut-être ce qui t'a poussé à rentrer. Moi aussi, j'ai plusieurs fois songé à écourter le voyage au cours de l'interminable route vers Constantinople. Même si j'étais bien accompagné, chaque jour était une torture. Nous voyagions à dos d'âne sous un soleil aride, du sable s'infiltrant partout dans nos vêtements et nos bouches, le soleil craquelant nos peaux et la transpiration abimant tous les tissus. Les derniers jours, je me réveillais avec le cœur lourd, le corps paralysé par le froid de la nuit, qui semble tout geler sur son passage. Je suis bien heureux d'avoir pu utiliser la magie pour au moins nous préserver des attaques de scorpions ou autres animaux mortels._

 _Quand la ville de Constantinople s'est enfin précisée à l'horizon, j'ai cru pleurer (tu vois, je t'avais promis des larmes). Nous étions sales, exténués, désireux d'arriver au plus vite et de trouver une paillasse sur laquelle s'écrouler. Mais quand nous sommes arrivés… Voilà que je perds mes mots à nouveau. Tout ici est une explosion de couleurs, de bruit, de soleil, de vie. Je mange des plats dont je n'avais même jamais osé rêver, et je vois des filles si belles que je pense perdre la tête à chaque fois. Tu adorerais cet endroit. La ville me couple le souffle et à chaque fois que je tourne dans une nouvelle rue je suis émerveillé. Constantinople est vraiment une démonstration parfaite de la grande puissance Romaine, presque plus encore qu'à Rome, qui nous avait déjà tant impressionnés. Te souviens-tu ? Il me semble que cela fait des années que nous étions ensemble à Rome, et des siècles que nous avons pris la décision de partir d'Angleterre… Nous étions si jeunes, si innocents, et nous n'avions rien vu du monde._

 _Tout est si différent maintenant. Je loge en ce moment-même chez une vieille dame très religieuse et très stricte, qui me gave d'olives à longueur de journées, et rien ne pourrait être plus parfait. Bien sûr, je ne peux utiliser la magie où je me trouve et je vais donc devoir attendre de sortir de Constantinople pour t'envoyer cette lettre par hibou, ce qui prendra certainement un certain temps car je ne peux pour l'instant pas m'imaginer partir d'ici._

 _J'ai dit au revoir aux trois marchands ce matin. Ils ne font qu'une brève escale à Constantinople avant de repartir plus à l'est, toujours plus loin, et mon cœur brûle d'envie à l'idée d'en faire de même. J'ai cette soif d'aventures qui semble plus forte que tout, plus forte que ma volonté, plus forte que la vie. Je sais que j'avais dit que je rentrerais au bout d'un an, mais l'année est passée de quelques semaines et mon cœur ne semble pas décidé à arrêter le voyage maintenant. Qui sait quelle décision je prendrai, mais en attendant je te demande de bien veiller sur ma famille, comme toujours,_

 _Bien à toi,_

 _Julius_

Une petite note accompagnait la lettre, et du sable en tomba quand Godric la déplia : _Ai rencontré des sorciers au détour d'une rue de Constantinople, ils se battaient pour un morceau de viande, figure-toi, et l'un des deux a sorti sa baguette… Bref, j'ai pu t'envoyer cette lettre plus tôt que prévu, prend soin de toi. J_

Godric hésita pendant quelques secondes. Il avait très envie de répondre tout de suite, de se servir de ses réactions encore à chaud pour retranscrire au mieux ce que la lettre de Julius lui avait fait ressentir. Mais… mais autre chose l'attendait. Finalement, il mit la lettre de côté. Il y répondrait plus tard pour l'instant il avait mieux à faire. Sans plus attendre, il sortit de sa chambre. Ses mains tremblaient d'anticipation et un sourire flottait sur son visage.

* * *

« -Mademoiselle.

Jane Poufsouffle sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine et un sourire envahir son visage sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler. Elle jeta un bref regard dans la plaque de bronze réfléchissante accrochée au mur, gaugeant son reflet puis posa doucement son travail de broderie. Elle prit son temps pour se retourner, savourant la simple sensation de le savoir près d'elle :

-Godric.

Il souriait lui aussi, appuyé contre l'encadrement de la porte du petit salon, tout de bleu vêtu. S'assurant du regard qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce, il parcourut la distance qui les séparait pour se retrouver à côté d'elle. Et voilà qu'il était si proche, si beau, si jeune, si vivant. Elle demanda d'une voix douce :

-Comment allez-vous ?

-Merveilleusement bien.

Elle hocha la tête. Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait.

Ils restèrent un instant face à face sans rien dire. Jane pouvait sentir la chaleur qui émanait du corps de Godric, et son odeur si particulière, son odeur d'homme. Elle avait pleinement conscience qu'aucun chaperon ne se trouvait dans la pièce, ce qui était contraire à toutes les convenances. Cette absence lui donnait une impression fébrile de _possibilité_ , bien qu'elle ne sache pas exactement en quoi consistaient ces possibilités. Son cœur battait la chamade et le rouge lui montait aux joues, comme toujours quand Godric était près d'elle. Elle n'était plus totalement elle-même. Jane était la première étonnée de ses réactions si vives, qui lui coupaient le souffle. Quand ils étaient ensemble, tout semblait plus fort, plus intense, tout prenait une profondeur nouvelle. Elle avait une conscience plus accrue de ses moindres gestes, de ce qui l'entourait.

Et dans ses yeux, ses yeux noisette si francs, elle pouvait voir qu'il ressentait la même chose. Il reprit :

-Je n'ai cessé de penser à vous depuis la semaine dernière.

Jane se remémora brièvement la soirée en question, celle des pommes chantantes, et elle ne put retenir un sourire. Ce fut à ce moment que, du geste le plus naturel au monde, Godric leva lentement la main pour la poser sur sa joue. Le souffle de Jane se coupa sous l'audace de Godric. Et si quelqu'un était entré à cet instant ? Mais cette pensée s'évanouit vite et elle savoura le contact, sentant un frisson lui parcourir tout le corps. Elle réussit à articuler :

-C'est certainement à cause de la poudre d'asphodèle que j'ai renversé sur vous. L'odeur est tenace.

Il rit.

-C'est sûrement cela.

Et puis sans prévenir il recula d'un pas, brisant le contact, et elle résista à l'envie de le retenir par sa chemise. Mais elle resta parfaitement immobile, comme une jeune fille de bonne famille est supposée le faire, comme les convenances l'exigeaient. Personne ne pourrait dire de Jane Poufsouffle qu'elle n'était pas convenable.

A travers les nombreuses lucarnes de la pièce, on entendait résonner des rires. Helga devait sûrement jouer dans le jardin avec les jumeaux, profitant de la brise chaude de cette journée d'été.

Godric se mit à parcourir la pièce, passant en revue les objets du petit salon. Elle avait déjà remarqué cela à son propos : il était incapable de tenir en place. Au bout de quelques minutes d'inactivité il se mettait à s'agiter, son corps se tendait, il jouait avec ses doigts ou arpentait la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Elle le suivit du regard en silence, jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe sur son travail de broderie, celui qu'elle avait abandonné au moment où il était entré. Elle rougit. C'était loin d'être son meilleur ouvrage. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour le lui dire, mais il fut le plus rapide :

-Il y a quelque chose que je n'ai jamais compris. (Elle attendit qu'il continue) Je conçois que les moldues prennent plaisir à ce genre d'activité, mais vous… avec la magie, pourquoi ne pas simplement laisser l'ouvrage se faire tout seul ?

-Et quel plaisir en retirerait-on ?

-Quel plaisir en retirez-vous maintenant ?

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir, attrapant sa longue natte rousse machinalement. Elle sentait son regard sur elle et pouvait presque deviner l'agitation qui le parcourait, cette énergie inépuisable, mais il ne dit rien, attendant qu'elle trouve une réponse satisfaisante.

Elle s'approcha alors de l'endroit où était Godric. Le fauteuil où elle se trouvait avant qu'il arrive était illuminé par la lumière provenant de la lucarne, et elle y prit place dans un froissement de tissus. Il l'imita, se laissant glisser dans le fauteuil en face du sien, les jambes croisées à la manière seigneuriale, qui lui donnait tant de charme. Elle mit l'ouvrage en cours de côté puis dit doucement

-Il faut que je vous montre.

De ses mains blanches elle prépara un autre ouvrage, plaçant un tissu blanc sur le tambour à broder, le coinçant sur le cercle avec une assurance que seule l'habitude confère.

-Le secret du plaisir est dans l'anticipation. Avant toute chose, il faut choisir ce que vous voulez représenter.

Elle releva brièvement les yeux vers lui, et il sembla comprendre qu'elle lui demandait quelque chose.

-Oh, hm… Un arbre ?

Elle sourit avec malice.

-Doutez-vous de mes capacités ?

-Loin de moi cette idée, mademoiselle. Que diriez-vous d'un gnome ?

-C'est d'un romantisme certain.

-Un couple de gnomes, alors.

Elle hocha la tête puis attrapa une aiguille et y fit passer un fil doré d'un geste assuré.

-Où se trouvent ces gnomes ?

-Dans un jardin. (Il fronça les sourcils) Des gnomes peuvent-ils se trouver ailleurs que dans un jardin ?

-C'est votre imagination, Godric. Ils peuvent être partout.

L'idée semblait le déranger.

-Un jardin. C'est très bien.

Elle réprima un sourire.

-Soit. Alors voilà, gardez-bien cette scène en tête, c'est important. Une fois que nous avons notre image il ne reste plus qu'à la retranscrire sur le tissu.

-Voilà en quoi la magie pourrait aider.

-Oui, mais ce ne serait absolument pas _amusant_.

Il croisa les bras et se laissa retomber en arrière dans le fauteuil.

-Il va falloir me convaincre.

-Croyez-moi, je m'y emploie.

Elle se tut, prit une grande inspiration puis regarda son tissu blanc, tendu sur le tambour à broder, avec calme. Elle pouvait presque sentir l'atmosphère devenir plus sérieuse, et Godric se redressa légèrement sur son fauteuil. Elle joua de ce moment encore quelques secondes et enfin piqua le premier point dans l'ouvrage, perçant le blanc immaculé. Elle broda un long fil doré, et sans arrêter son geste elle éleva la voix pour parler, les yeux rivés sur son ouvrage :

-Plusieurs choses entrent en compte pour que ce travail devienne un plaisir.

Elle piqua l'ouvrage une fois de plus.

-D'abord, il y a la douceur du tissu sous vos doigts. Ce tissu blanc et doux qui doit être d'une grande qualité, pour que la personne à qui vous l'offrirez comprenne la valeur de votre cadeau.

Elle passa son doigt sur la toile blanche, doucement, comme pour exprimer ses propos. La sensualité de son geste n'était pas voulue, mais elle n'échappa pas à Godric. Elle avait toute son attention.

-Il a cette sensation de… de pouvoir quand on plante l'aiguille dans le tissu. Tout ne tient qu'à nous, qu'à une décision, répétée pendant toute la confection de l'ouvrage. Où dois-je piquer ensuite ?

Elle parlait d'une voix exaltée, et presque pour répondre à sa propre question, elle passa l'aiguille dans un autre point. Elle aurait pu se sentir ridicule en d'autres circonstances, mais elle était pleinement concentrée. Le fil se mêlait au tissu point après point, et le dessin commençait à prendre vie sous ses yeux. Elle ne dit plus rien pendant un moment, pleinement concentrée sur son ouvrage. Elle n'aurait pu dire combien de temps s'écoulait, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps toute son attention n'était pas portée que sur Godric, alors qu'il était si proche. Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta. Sous ses yeux le contour du corps des deux petits gnomes était dessiné, et elle avait presque l'impression qu'il avait émergé du tissu. Tout doucement, elle murmura :

-Je vous ai demandé d'imaginer ce que vous vouliez voir. C'est important de s'en souvenir, parce que c'est cette image qui va vous guider tout le long. Il y a le dessin qui prend forme sous vos yeux. Quelque chose n'existe pas et soudainement il est là… Et c'est vous qui l'avez créé, vous seul, et pendant quelques temps personne d'autre au monde ne sait que cet ouvrage existe.

Elle posa l'aiguille sur la table à côté d'elle et serra et desserra sa main droite, faisant tourner son poignet. Le vrai travail commençait seulement. Elle releva les yeux un bref instant et croisa le regard de Godric. Elle était presque surprise de le trouver encore ici. Il la regardait d'une façon étrange, sérieuse, et elle lui sourit presque timidement.

-C'est bientôt fini, je vous l'assure.

C'était un mensonge, bien sûr, mais il le balaya d'un geste de la main.

-J'ai tout mon temps. C'est très instructif.

Et quelque chose dans sa voix la fit rougir. Elle reporta son attention sur la broderie posée sur ses genoux, puis indiqua une boîte posée non loin de Godric.

-Pourriez-vous me la donner, s'il vous plait ?

Il hocha la tête, attrapant la boîte. Il ne put s'empêcher de l'ouvrir, regardant à l'intérieur avant de la tendre à Jane.

-Quelle couleur allez-vous choisir ?

Jane pencha la tête vers les multiples petites bobines de fils colorés puis reporta son regard sur Godric.

-Ça dépend des fleurs que vous voulez voir dans votre jardin.

-Quelles sont vos fleurs préférées ?

-Les roses rouges.

Il lui sourit gentiment et elle comprit. Son estomac fit un bond, comme toujours quand il lui accordait une attention un peu particulière. Elle fouilla la petite boîte à la recherche de fil rouge. Elle finit par en trouver, le déroula et le porta à sa bouche pour le mouiller avant de la passer dans l'aiguille. S'il y avait une chose pour laquelle elle utilisait régulièrement la magie quand elle brodait, c'était bien pour passer le fil dans l'aiguille. Elle n'en avait jamais la patience. Elle examina l'ouvrage quelques secondes, se replongeant dans sa concentration calme, puis piqua l'aiguille. La tâche rouge trancha avec le blanc du tissu, et elle ressentit une petite pointe d'excitation. Elle prit le temps de broder une rose entière, puis dit :

-Il y a les couleurs qui se mélangent, le doré de la peau des gnomes, le rouge des fleurs derrière eux, le blanc de leurs yeux, auquel il ne faut pas toucher. Et puis il y aura ce vert qui s'étendra sur toute la toile, mais qui ne devra pas devenir l'élément principal.

Elle continua quelques minutes, perçant la broderie d'une multitude de petites roses rouges.

-C'est toujours magique de trouver l'équilibre parfait.

Elle avait à peine fini sa phrase que la porte du salon d'été s'ouvrait à la volée sur une petite femme dynamique. Sa mère, Alice Poufsouffle. Elle était suivie de sa cadette de deux ans, Poppy, et de Vari, un de leurs elfes de maison, aux longs cheveux verts.

-Jane, ma chérie, tu es là. J'ai besoin de…

Elle s'interrompit en apercevant Godric.

-Sir Gryffondor.

Elle fit le tour de la pièce du regard, jusqu'à l'arrêter sur Jane et lever les sourcils imperceptiblement. Apparemment, l'absence de chaperon n'était pas passée inaperçue. Jane se tortilla sur son fauteuil et sa mère reporta son attention sur Godric, qui s'était relevé et inclina la tête brièvement.

-Dame Poufsouffle.

-Sir Gryffondor, répéta-t-elle.

Jane se leva à son tour et sa mère reprit la parole, s'adressant à Godric.

-Quand êtes-vous arrivé ? Personne ne m'a prévenue…

-Oh, il y a peu. Miss Helga était dans le jardin, elle m'a dit où trouver Jane.

-Bien sûr que c'était Helga… murmura Alice, le regard dans le vague un instant. Puis elle sembla se secouer : Vous resterez manger, bien sûr ?

-Oh, je…

-Eh bien c'est réglé. (Elle se tourna vers l'elfe :) Vari, peux-tu prévenir les elfes de cuisine que nous avons un invité ce soir ? Qu'ils préparent ce qu'ils veulent, je suis certaine que ce sera charmant.

L'elfe pencha la tête puis disparu dans un crac, sous le rire enchanté de Poppy. Alice Poufsouffle resta un instant debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'air pensif. Elle aurait aimé demander à avoir un mot avec Jane, mais un bref regard sur les deux jeunes gens la convainquit de n'en rien faire. Ils étaient plantés devant elle, droits comme des i, à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre. Le visage de Jane avait cette rougeur caractéristique qu'elle arborait chaque fois qu'elle était gênée et qui avait toujours fait fondre sa mère. Godric était… un Gryffondor. Tout à propos de lui l'était.

Qui savait où tout cela les mènerait.

Mais pour l'instant à quoi bon s'en soucier. Poppy tirait sur sa robe, désireuse d'attirer son attention, et avec un bref sourire la maîtresse de maison la prit dans ses bras et quitta le petit salon.

* * *

Les herbes vertes lui montaient jusqu'aux genoux. Il les fendait avec plaisir, de ces grandes foulées paresseuses dont il avait le secret. Il avait ôté le gant de sa main droite et laissait ses doigts caresser l'extrémité des herbes, doucement. Le contact était si léger et à la fois si intense contre la peau fine, et il résistait à l'envie nerveuse de retirer sa main. C'était un jeu entre lui et le monde, et une fois de plus il le gagnerait.

Sa besace en cuir était attachée au travers de son corps et tapait contre sa cuisse au rythme de ses pas. Doucement, lentement, simplement. Il connaissait cet endroit par cœur, connaissait le moindre creux des vallées devant lui, le dégradé de vert qui colorait les collines et la forêt, l'odeur du soleil qui éclaboussait la nature.

Il sentait le vide envahir son esprit, ce vide bienfaisant qu'il avait appris à accueillir avec joie. C'était l'effet que le grand air avait sur lui, que l'absence de limites visibles produisait dans son cœur. Voir cet horizon verdoyant s'étaler au loin lui permettait de respirer plus librement. Sa poitrine se dégageait, son corps se dépliait, son regard même semblait différent. Ici, au cœur de tout ce vert, il pouvait vraiment voir en quoi le monde était beau. Il pouvait voir en quoi la vie avait un sens. Ici, il comprenait qu'il avait un but, et qu'un jour peut-être, s'il écoutait avec suffisamment d'attention, d'ardeur, il lui serait révélé. Mais pour l'instant qu'il se rassure, car il avait la nature, et elle serait toujours de son côté.

Toutefois il ne faut pas s'y tromper, car si Salazar Serpentard accueillait ce calme avec joie, il n'en était pour autant pas moins attentif, tous ses sens en alerte. Plus il approchait de la forêt, plus son regard parcourait attentivement la végétation alentour. Il savait exactement ce qu'il cherchait, et était presque sûr d'en trouver ici.

Soudain son regard fut attiré par un petit arbuste à baies rouges. Il traversa l'espace qui l'en séparait en quelques pas puis se pencha, prit délicatement une baie entre deux de ses doigts gantés et l'examina avec douceur. Non, ce n'était pas encore ça. Ces baies étaient plus grosses et leur peau plus épaisse que celles dont il avait besoin. Il reposa le fruit lentement, faisait attention à ne pas l'arracher de son arbuste puis se redressa, jetant un regard autour de lui. Il était maintenant à l'orée de la forêt et les arbres tempéraient un peu la chaleur de cet après-midi d'été.

Il piétina quelques instants sur place, tournant sur lui-même et soulevant quelques feuilles épaisses pour regarder en dessous, puis avec cet esprit radical qui le caractérisait, il décida qu'il n'y avait rien à cet endroit. Il se dirigea alors vers la direction opposée, vers un autre petit bois à l'extrémité du champ d'herbes hautes.

Pour d'autres personnes peut-être, ces longues marches auraient été le prétexte pour réfléchir, prendre le temps de penser, de faire le point sur des sentiments, des conversations, des projets. Mais Salazar Serpentard n'était pas homme à se laisser prendre à ce genre de piège. Au cours des années il avait appris à se méfier de ses pensées, sachant qu'elles avaient tendance à surgir au moment où il s'y attendait le moins et à le rendre vulnérable, beaucoup plus que ce qui était bon pour lui. Il ne voulait pas que de pénibles souvenirs ressurgissent, et ces marches étaient justement l'occasion de faire le vide, de devenir une toile blanche, simple homme marchant au milieu de la nature. Il la laissait totalement l'envahir, prendre possession de lui, et il devenait une herbe, un arbre, un rayon du soleil ou une coccinelle. Il n'était plus qu'une petite pièce de ce grand tout. Il n'était personne, et pourtant il était totalement lui-même. Libéré de ses fantômes, de ses regrets, de ses peurs, de la douleur, et libre _d'être_.

C'est pourquoi en traversant le champ et en s'approchant du bois, sous ce ciel bleu sans nuage, rien d'autre n'existait dans son esprit que cette pensée : _Je dois trouver de l'aubépine_. La situation n'était pas urgente, mais suffisamment importante pour le rendre encore plus attentif que d'habitude.

En effet, l'état de mère avait encore empiré, et au moment de préparer une potion pour la soulager Salazar avait réalisé que les réserves d'aubépines arrivaient à leur fin. Il avait utilisé la dernière branche pour la potion que sa mère avait bu ce matin, mais la douleur se réveillerait bientôt et c'est pourquoi il était nécessaire qu'il trouve les petites baies rouges aujourd'hui.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait exclure la possibilité que sa mère se remette sur pieds dans quelques jours et que l'aubépine devienne alors inutile, mais il avait appris à ne plus se faire d'illusions. Ce n'était plus un enfant, et il savait ce qu'il en était. L'état de sa mère s'aggraverait, car elle ne voulait pas aller mieux. L'état de sa mère s'aggraverait, car c'était le sort de la famille Serpentard. L'état de sa mère s'aggraverait, car elle avait tout perdu et que son fils rêveur et faible n'était pas une raison suffisante pour rester en vie. Oh, elle ne l'aurait jamais dit à voix haute. Elle n'osait même sûrement pas le penser. Mais c'était toujours là, entre eux deux, flottant dans l'air, cette certitude que quitte à perdre quelque chose, elle aurait préféré que ce soit _lui_.

Quoi qu'il en soit, même si sa mère allait mieux il leur faudrait de toute façon de l'aubépine, au cas où. Il se secoua pour faire partir les pensées qui s'étaient immiscées en traître dans son esprit au moment où il arrivait à l'orée du second bois, où il était presque sûr de trouver ce qu'il cherchait. Ces arbres-ci étaient plus imposants, plus âgés, plus forts. Leur ombre massive et imposante créait les conditions parfaites pour que l'arbuste d'aubépine, qui avait besoin d'une protection en tout temps, grandisse.

En effet, il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver non pas un, mais six massifs parsemés de petites baies rouges. Il en coupa plusieurs branches, car le bois lui aussi avait des propriétés bienfaisantes. Il les disposa doucement dans sa besace et nota mentalement l'emplacement, car il aurait sûrement besoin d'y revenir dans quelques mois.

Enfin il sortit de la fraîcheur apaisante de la forêt et reprit sa marche au cœur des champs. Il n'alla pas loin avant de se laisser lourdement tomber en arrière dans l'herbe, les bras écartés, les yeux fermés et le visage offert aux rayons du soleil.

Il resta ainsi un long moment, savourant la paix environnante. Et puis doucement, il se redressa, guidé par une envie qu'il avait laissé grandir en lui. Il attrapa sa besace en cuir marron, l'ouvrit et y plongea sa main. Du bout des doigts, il chercha ce qu'il voulait jusqu'à ce que tout ce dont il avait besoin soit posé sur l'herbe, à côté de lui.

Il laissa son regard parcourir les objets un vaste panneau en bois lisse, d'innombrables petits pots de poudre colorés, et quelques bâtons qui ressemblaient vaguement à des baguettes, excepté le crin qui parcourait une de leurs extrémités.

Salazar attrapa le panneau de bois pour le caler dans l'herbe et prit le seul bâton dépourvu de crin. Avec un sort prononcé à mi-voix, il en fit brûler l'extrémité avant de rapidement souffler dessus et d'analyser le bout noirci d'un œil critique. Enfin, il passa le fin bâton maintenant teinté de noir sur le panneau de bois clair, et il oublia tout ce qui n'était pas ce geste.

Quand Salazar Serpentard dessinait, le monde s'arrêtait.

* * *

Le dîner se déroulait pour l'instant sans heurt, si on exclut la purée de poireaux qu'Antoine avait défié Anemona de jeter dans les cheveux de Godric. Jane leur avait jeté un regard noir mais le jeune homme avait balayé l'incident d'un geste de la main après une brève hésitation, et les jumeaux avaient eu l'air terriblement déçus (ils avaient sûrement secrètement espéré que le repas se transforme en bataille générale de lancer de nourriture).

-Helga, te voilà enfin !

Alice avait pris un ton légèrement accusateur en accueillant sa fille, et cette dernière afficha un air contrit. Jane retint un soupir : sa sœur avait les joues rouges et la robe tachée de terre, ce qui en soit était parfaitement normal venant d'Helga. Son pas marqua une hésitation quand elle aperçut Godric et le cœur de Jane manqua un battement : elle était étrangement fière qu'il soit à leur table.

Helga se courba légèrement :

-Sir Gryffondor. Veuillez excuser ma tenue, je ne savais pas que nous avions un invité.

Godric s'était levé de table et se courba à son tour.

-Miss Poufsouffle. C'est à moi de m'excuser, j'ai imposé ma présence sans plus réfléchir.

Helga retrouva son sourire et son immobilité se brisa.

-Vous voulez dire que maman vous a imposé ce dîner.

Elle prit place à côté de cette dernière, balayant son regard désapprobateur d'un baiser. Godric se rassit et Helga commença à se servir directement dans les plats, sans plus de cérémonie. Jane jeta un bref regard à Godric, remarquant son air un peu troublé, sa rigidité un peu forcée. Il était en terrain inconnu, et toute cette informalité devait lui paraître bien étrange. Le fait de manger tous autour d'une table ronde, de jeter de la nourriture et de se servir soi-même ne devait pas être quelque chose qui arrivait bien souvent chez les Gryffondor, ou chez d'autres familles de sorciers illustres. Elle lui sourit doucement quand il tourna le regard vers elle, et il en fit de même, avant de retourner à son assiette.

Quelques instants passèrent, et puis sans que Jane puisse s'y attendre, il se passa la chose la plus incroyable au monde. Tout doucement, elle sentit la main de Godric effleurer la sienne sous la table. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre, mais elle ne cilla pas. Elle garda la main ouverte, posée sur le tissu de la robe recouvrant ses cuisses, chacune de ses terminaisons nerveuses en alerte. Et puis, au moment où elle se persuadait qu'elle avait imaginé le contact, elle sentit de nouveau les doigts (calleux, puissants) de Godric effleurer sa paume. Elle ne bougea pas, ne lui jeta aucun regard, laissant son autre main sur la table. Et puis enfin, elle répondit à son contact, doucement. Leurs doigts s'entremêlèrent, et ils le restèrent pendant tout le reste du dîner.

* * *

Rowena Serdaigle avait toujours redouté l'instant du dîner. Petite elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi exactement, mais ça l'avait frappée un jour – le dîner était l'instant où ses parents quittaient leur rôle de divinités pour se transformer en humains, et c'était terriblement décevant. Le dîner était l'instant où tout prenait un aspect matériel, ou les gestes quittaient le monde de la théorie et prenaient forme.

Le dîner c'était mastication, sauce qui coulait sur le menton, légumes trop cuits et ventres trop lourds. Le dîner c'était le contraire de tout ce que ses parents étaient : fiers, élégants, cultivés. Le dîner c'était l'instant ou les Serdaigle (et Rowena ne faisait pas exception à la règle) cessaient d'être éblouissants et devenaient communs, obligés de se nourrir comme le reste des hommes. Ca ne collait pas du tout à l'image que Rowena se faisait de sa famille, d'elle-même, et elle passait en général le moins de temps possible autour de cette table.

Ce soir la conversation était pourtant relativement agréable, et Rowena écoutait distraitement son père parler de sa prise lors de la chasse de la journée, du beau temps auquel il avait eu droit, et du fait que le ciel serait certainement suffisamment clair pour observer les étoiles ce soir.

Mais aussi intéressants qu'étaient son père et son badinage, Rowena devait bien se rendre à l'évidence.

Elle avait l'esprit ailleurs.

Plus précisément, elle repensait à la semaine dernière, à la soirée des Poufsouffle. Après le spectacle des pommes chantantes d'Helga et après le choc de rencontrer Godric Gryffondor à nouveau, un autre évènement l'avait surprise. La jeune mère Alice et son mari Marlin l'avaient prise à part, souriants. La conversation qui avait suivi s'était déroulée dans ces termes (Rowena avait une mémoire terriblement précise quand il s'agissait de se souvenir de paroles échangées) :

« Mademoiselle Serdaigle.

-Sir Poufsouffle, Madame.

-Nous avons quelque chose à vous demander.

Un silence curieux avait suivi. Alice s'était tournée vers son mari et lui avait donné un coup de coude. Il s'était raclé la gorge :

-Voulez-vous épouser notre fils ?

La seule pensée qui traversa l'esprit de Rowena fut une question : _lequel_? C'était absurde, et elle le réalisa quand elle remarqua le sourire amusé qu'ils arboraient. Dame Alice reprit :

-N'écoutez-pas mon mari, il ne peut s'empêcher de faire le malin. La _vraie_ question est: accepteriez-vous de devenir la préceptrice de nos jumeaux, Antoine et Anemona ? Ils ont douze ans et ils sont très turbulents, mais…

Elle s'interrompit et son mari ajouta :

-Mais ils sont très intelligents. (Il jeta un regard à sa femme) Ils tiennent d'Alice. »

L'intéressée leva les yeux vers lui et lui sourit. Dès l'instant où leurs regards se croisèrent, Rowena sentit que leur attention n'était plus totalement tournée vers elle (mais l'avait-elle été à un moment, ou avaient-ils toujours conscience à quelque niveau de la présence de l'autre ?).

Quoi qu'il en soit, la conversation avait plus ou moins prit fin à ce moment. Ils lui avaient dit de bien réfléchir et de leur donner sa réponse quand elle le désirait. Ils ne lui avaient pas expliqué pourquoi ils avaient pensé à elle pour cette tâche, ou même en quoi cette tâche consisterait exactement, mais la pensée flottait dans l'esprit de Rowena depuis une semaine.

Etrangement, l'idée était tentante. Rowena ne s'était jamais senti la fibre maternelle, mais elle avait très certainement hérité de la fibre du professeur. Elle adorait partager son savoir, répondre aux questions, combler les vides de l'ignorance. Elle tirait une grande fierté du fait qu'elle en savait plus que les autres, qu'elle connaissait les réponses aux questions auxquelles d'autres ne pouvaient répondre.

De plus, même si la question n'avait pas été soulevée explicitement, il y aurait certainement une récompense monétaire. Du moins, tous les précepteurs que Rowena connaissaient avaient toujours été payés (certes, elle ne connaissait que ceux qui étaient venus travailler chez elle et ils n'étaient qu'au nombre de deux, mais tout de même). L'idée de gagner son propre argent lui donnait un petit frisson. Sa famille ne manquait certes pas de moyens, mais ce serait son argent, à _elle_. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas été payée pour publier son ouvrage sur la métamorphose – sexe oblige. Il aurait été inconvenant de payer une femme pour ses idées (le faire publier avait déjà été une victoire et avait nécessité toute la force de persuasion de son précepteur, Charlie). Mais connaissant la famille Poufsouffle et ses idées assez libre, il y avait de grandes chances qu'ils acceptent de la rémunérer.

Bien sûr, il faudrait qu'elle organise ses journées, entre ses propres cours avec Charlie, les cours qu'elle devrait donner aux jumeaux et l'écriture fondée sur ses recherches. Mais pour ce qui était de l'organisation, Rowena Serdaigle était la personne idéale.

Mais avant de prendre toute décision, elle avait besoin d'en parler avec ses parents.

Elle s'éclaircit la voix et annonça d'une traite :

« -Père, mère, Sir et Dame Poufsouffle m'ont proposée de devenir la préceptrice de leurs enfants Antoine et Anemona.

Ils prirent leur temps pour répondre.

-Eh bien voilà qui est intéressant.

-As-tu déjà pris une décision ?

Rowena se tourna vers son père.

-J'attendais d'en parler avec vous, de savoir ce que vous en pensiez.

-Est-ce que l'idée te plait ?

-Je… oui.

-Alors nous pensons que c'est une bonne idée. (Son père se tourna vers sa mère) N'est-ce pas Isolde ?

Sa mère sourit.

-Bien sûr.

Un léger silence tomba. Rowena n'était pas satisfaite.

-Mais j'ai mes propres cours, et…

-As-tu peur de ne pas savoir t'organiser ?

L'idée fit sourire Rowena brièvement.

-Non, bien sûr que non.

Sa mère reprit la parole :

-As-tu déjà rencontré ces enfants ?

Rowena n'y avait même pas pensé. Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Je les ai vus la semaine dernière… Et leurs parents m'ont dit qu'ils étaient turbulents, mais ils ne doivent pas être si terribles. J'ai déjà tellement d'idées de choses à leur apprendre, j'ai par exemple pensé à…

Son père et sa mère échangèrent un regard et se mirent à rire doucement. L'excitation de Rowena retomba d'un coup.

-Qu'y-a-t-il ?

-Oh Rowena, si tu penses que tous les enfants sont aussi attentifs que toi pendant leurs études…

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Sa mère se pencha à travers la longue table pour poser la main sur la sienne.

-Ca veut dire que je pense que tu devrais accepter de devenir leur préceptrice. Tu arriveras à t'organiser. (Pause) Même si ce sera dur pour nous de te voir moins.

-Oh… pour moi aussi, mère. (Elle prit une inspiration et serra doucement la main de sa mère dans le sienne) Bon, je vais leur envoyer un hibou pour leur dire que je vais le faire, alors.

La main de sa mère se crispa légèrement, mais elle sourit à sa fille et se rassit.

-Parfait.

-Ceci étant réglé, mangeons maintenant, la viande va être froide. »

* * *

Ce soir-là, après le dîner, Helga passa directement dans sa chambre et attendit. Elle avait hâte de retrouver son secret. Sa famille et les domestiques ne devraient pas tarder à se coucher : le dîner s'était fini tard, et sir Gryffondor venait de repartir. Après avoir abandonné sa robe par terre et enfilé une robe de nuit blanche, elle se roula en boule sur le lit, un coussin serré contre sa poitrine, bercée par les sons qui ponctuaient sa vie chaque soir. Elle dut s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte, car quand elle rouvrit les yeux il faisait nuit noire et plus un bruit ne parcourait la maison. Elle descendit une fois de plus l'escalier froid de ses pieds nus et sortit dans le jardin. Elle s'éclaira à la lumière de sa baguette, mais c'était plus une formalité qu'une réelle nécessité, car elle connaissait le chemin par cœur.

Plus elle s'approchait du repère, plus elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son estomac se crispa et elle parcourut les derniers mètres en quelques secondes tout en ôtant le léger sort de camouflage qu'elle avait lancé pour protéger le repère. Elle retint son souffle au moment où la scène se dévoilait à ses yeux.

Crouss le dragon d'eau, son secret, était allongé par terre, son petit corps se soulevant à une vitesse folle dans sa lutte pour reprendre de l'air.

Helga se précipita et se laissa tomber à genoux à côté du petit animal. Tant pis pour la terre sur sa robe de nuit. Elle analysa la situation du regard rapidement, sentant déjà les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Les refoulant, elle murmura :

-Crouss, qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon petit…

Avec une infinie lenteur, elle approcha sa main du petit dragon, puis la posa doucement sur son ventre, sur la partie plus molle où il n'y avait pas d'écailles. La peau était chaude sous ses doigts et elle eut du mal à sentir quoi que ce soit d'autre tant l'abdomen continuait de se soulever frénétiquement, luttant pour conserver l'air que le petit animal peinait à recueillir.

Sans trop savoir quoi faire, Helga tâta sa robe de nuit à la recherche de sa baguette, avant de réaliser qu'elle l'avait laissée tomber par terre quand elle avait couru vers Crouss. Le sortilège de _lumos_ avait été brisé quand la baguette avait touché le sol, et elle tâtonna sur la terre froide un petit moment sans rien trouver. L'impuissance l'envahissait, un sentiment confus qui lui donna envie d'hurler. Entre ses dents serrées, elle murmura _lumos_ avec rage. Et contre toute attente, presque par miracle, sa baguette émit soudain une lumière vive, légèrement verte, éclairant le sol à quelques pas du petit animal. Helga se précipita vers elle, manquant de trébucher sur sa robe de nuit, ses pieds nus douloureux au contact des pierres et de la terre froide.

Elle revint rapidement vers Crouss, prit appui sur ses genoux et palpa une fois de plus le petit corps de l'animal. Avec une infinie douceur, elle le porta contre son ventre, et resta là à le bercer, passant mentalement en revue tous les sorts de guérison qu'elle connaissait.

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle sentit autre chose, et la panique l'envahit une fois de plus. Elle ne connaissait pas de sorts pour ça.

* * *

Quand Salazar ouvrit les yeux, l'obscurité l'écrasait. Sa première pensée, dans les brumes persistantes du sommeil, fut que ses paupières étaient toujours fermées, et il vécut d'étranges secondes à essayer de les ouvrir. Puis il comprit, et la panique le saisit. Ce fut fulgurant. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre et un éclair froid le traversa : Il s'était endormi dehors.

Jamais, dans toutes ses années d'errances dans la nature environnante, cela ne lui était arrivé. Il avait toujours fait en sorte que cela n'arrive pas. Alors comment, comment… Il avait l'impression d'avoir été frappé par un _stupefix_. Il était tétanisé. Couché dans l'herbe, avec le ciel noir qui pesait sur lui, il sentait sa respiration lui échapper. Comment, comment… Il ne se souvenait plus d'avoir eu aussi peur depuis longtemps. Ils allaient le trouver. Ils allaient le tuer. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas…

Et puis soudain, la sensation d'avoir été stupefixé disparu, et il n'eut plus qu'une pensée : il devait rentrer. Rentrer, à tout prix. Avec d'infinies précautions, il tata sa cape pour en extirper sa baguette. Son souffle était toujours court et ses mains tremblaient un peu, ce qui rendait la tâche ardue. Quand enfin ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec sa baguette, ils se resserrèrent autour du bout de bois avec toute l'énergie du désespoir.

Il se redressa lentement, en jetant des regards d'animal traqué autour de lui, guettant le moindre bruit, tentant de percevoir autre chose que les battements assourdissants de son cœur. Il passa lentement sa besace autour de ses épaules, et malgré sa peur il ne put se résoudre à laisser son dessin dans l'herbe. Il le ramassa, le roula rapidement et le glissa dans sa besace. Tant pis pour le reste de ses affaires.

Pas après pas, il avançait. Il n'avait conscience de rien d'autre que de ses doigts crispés autour de la baguette et du tremblement de ses jambes, de la noirceur terrible de cette nuit. Jamais, dans toute la vie de Salazar, le chemin du retour jusqu'à la demeure des Serpentard ne lui avait paru aussi long.

* * *

 _Julius,_

 _J'ai peu écrit ces derniers temps. La raison en est simple, et tu l'as devinée : je t'avais oublié. Ta dernière lettre a ravivé quelques souvenirs, et je vais donc prétendre me souvenir de toi tout le long de de l'écriture de cette missive._

 _Il semble que dans le grand fouillis imaginé par Dieu, nous ayons tous les deux trouvé un dessein. Si le tien consiste à manger des olives au bout du monde, le mien brille dans les yeux d'une jeune femme. Tu as bien lu, et je ne ferai pas de mystères : j'ai rencontré la plus belle jeune femme du monde. Personne, à Constantinople ou dans notre bon pays, n'a des yeux comme les siens. Je n'en dirai pas plus, mais sache juste que tu la connais._

 _Crois-le ou non, j'accompagne de plus en plus père dans ses rencontres seigneuriales aux quatre coins du pays. Depuis mon retour de Rome, son regard ne semble plus me transpercer sans me voir, comme autrefois. C'est peut-être une chose pour laquelle je dois te remercier._

 _Ces péripéties m'ont amené à réaliser une chose : le pays change très vite, Julius, et parfois je me dis que si tu continues à voyager de cette façon, tu ne reconnaitras plus rien quand tu reviendras. Les gens changent, la magie change, même les moldus changent !_

 _Continue d'accomplir ton dessein avec cette bonne humeur que le monde entier t'envie._

 _Godric_

 _Post-scriptum ne jette pas cette lettre, je ne t'avais pas réellement oublié. Ta famille va très bien, mais j'aimerais que tu sois là pour rire avec moi des dernières frasques de ta jeune sœur Valentina…_

 _J'avais presque oublié : tu te souviens de la jeune femme que j'avais rencontrée en Ecosse juste avant que nous prenions la décision de partir d'Angleterre ? Je l'ai revue, et elle est devenue une sorcière d'une certaine influence… Peut-être un jour entendras-tu parler d'elle au bout du monde : son nom est Rowena Serdaigle._

* * *

Helga était assise sur son lit, incapable de dormir. Ses vêtements tâchés de terre étaient abandonnés au pied de son lit, et elle avait enlevé le plus gros de la poussière sur ses pieds avec un sort. Elle était distraite et ne l'avait pas très bien réussi, aussi ses draps étaient-ils déjà parsemés de petits cailloux. Elle ne s'en souciait pas. Il y avait plus important.

Comment allait-elle faire ? L'ampleur de son secret commençait à la dépasser. Tout allait très bien jusqu'à ce soir, quand ce n'était qu'un jeu un peu excitant, quand il n'y avait pas de conséquences. Mais tout avait changé. Ou du moins, tout _allait_ changer, et certainement très rapidement.

Elle seule connaissait l'existence de Crouss. Il était arrivé à elle quelques semaines plus tôt par le plus grand des hasards, porté par un bout de bois plat qui se heurta à ses pieds alors qu'elle tentait d'attraper des grenouilles dans la rivière longeant le château. La petite tête du dragon dodelinait faiblement sur la surface de l'eau quand elle s'était penchée pour admirer sa découverte. Elle savait ce que l'on racontait à propos des dragons d'eaux, mais celui-ci était si adorable qu'elle oublia bien rapidement les histoires racontées aux jeunes enfants pour leur faire peur. Et elle choisit d'en faire son secret, son excitant petit secret, le cachant sous sa robe pour le ramener jusqu'au jardin.

Et maintenant…

Et maintenant, Crouss son dragon d'eau attendait des bébés. De cela, elle était certaine.

De ce qu'elle allait faire, par contre, elle n'en avait aucune idée.

Et c'est ainsi, messieurs dames, que pour la première fois de sa vie Helga Poufsouffle comprit ce que signifiait le mot _conséquences_.

Imaginez-vous bien : Une boule était logée dans sa gorge. Elle avait chaud. Elle se retournait dans ses draps. Son ventre se tordait. Cette nuit-là, Helga ne parvint pas à mettre un mot sur cette émotion nouvelle, mais voyez-vous, elle était _inquiète_.

Et l'inquiétude, pour une jeune femme qui n'a toujours connu que protection et joie, est une émotion profondément troublante.

* * *

Si vous êtes parvenu jusqu'ici, une review me ferait infiniment plaisir ! Je ne sais trop quoi penser de cette histoire, je m'amuse beaucoup à écrire ces personnages légendaires, à tenter de déterminer qui ils ont bien pu être... Et j'espère que vous prenez plaisir à la lire :) Critiques constructives, blagues, reviews en polonais... Je prends tout avec bonheur!


End file.
